Cambios
by The Godess of imaginary light
Summary: Bueno, bueno, esta historia se terminó. Espero que el final haya sido lo que esperaban. Gracias a todos los que la siguieron y me dejaron o no reviews... Nos vemos pronto...
1. La cantante

Capítulo Uno:

La cantante 

Era uno de esos días en que deseaba estar en cualquier lugar, excepto donde estaba.

La cantante había optado por ocultarse en su cuarto, tratando de guardar la calma. Sabía que, si salía de allí y tenía que soportar que su representante continuase dándole órdenes, estallaría de manera irremediable.

"Por favor, que alguien me saque de aquí", gritaba por dentro la muchacha, al tiempo que tecleaba con rapidez en su computadora portátil.

A sus quince años, tenía una vida por la que cualquiera mataría… pero no deseaba más que cambiarla totalmente.

_Totalmente_.

Muy lejos de allí, en Jump City, unos cinco chicos luchaban contra uno de los tantos monstruos que azotaban la ciudad diariamente.

(**N/A**: Si no se han dado cuenta de quiénes son, entonces no tienen ni la más pálida idea de quiénes son los Jóvenes Titanes… nn)

—¡¡Retirada! —gritó Robin, de improviso.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos, mirándolo. Aunque la pelea era ardua, iban ganado…

—Pero Robin… —empezó Starfire con voz calma.

—¿No me oyeron? —preguntó el líder—. ¡¡Retirada!

Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire acotaron la orden de inmediato, comenzando a marcharse. Chico Bestia se transformó en un cuervo, y salió volando, mientras que Star llevaba a Cyborg. Sin embargo, Raven no se movió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, acercándose a Robin.

—Tenemos una comunicación desde otro continente —explicó él—. Es urgente. Vámonos de aquí.

—Pero, ¿dejaremos que Plasmus continúe destruyendo la ciudad? —protestó Raven. ¿Abandonar una misión por una simple comunicación? Le sonaba mal.

—Sí —contestó Robin, en un tono que dejaba lugar a nada más. Pero Raven sólo se le quedó mirando—. Ya, Raven.

Sólo entonces ella se marchó.

—¿Y, viejo? ¿Vas a decirnos de qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó Cyborg, sentándose en el sofá.

Con recelo en la mirada, Raven permanecía de pie, alejada, mirándolos a todos.

—Sí por favor, ¡dinos! —pidió Star, entusiasmada.

—Alguien nos mandó un mensaje anónimo —empezó a explicar Robin, serio.

—Dijiste que era de otro continente —replicó Raven.

—Así es. Aunque pude rastrearlo hasta allí, no pude encontrar la fuente. Además, de nada nos serviría: no tenemos un equipo de ayuda allí —continuó.

—¿Qué continente es? —preguntó Cyborg.

—América del Sur —repuso Robin.

—Y, ¿qué dice el mensaje? —preguntó Chico Bestia.

—Nos advierte sobre… algo —Robin se acercó a la computadora central, tecleó una serie de comandos y de inmediato apareció un mensaje en la pantalla—. No es una amenaza, pero tampoco dice a qué se refiere.

"Cuidado, chicos. Las misiones ya no serán tan fáciles como ahora. Pero, si continúan como siempre, tal vez logren superarlas… ", había escrito alguien.

Raven suspiró con cansancio.

—¿De verdad crees que esto es tan importante? —se quejó, con su misma voz monótona de siempre—. Quizás es sólo una persona a la que no se le ocurrió nada más importante que hacer que molestarnos.

—Viejo, ella tiene razón —asintió Cyborg—. ¿No nos estamos preocupando por nada?

—Robin, creo que deberías intentar relajarte —aconsejó Starfire con dulzura.

—Sí. Slade ya no está —resaltó Chico Bestia—. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto…

Ya más tranquila, Cloe, la cantante, empezó a pensar la situación con más calma.

Ahora examinaba un video de sus "investigados" mediante la computadora, cuidadosamente. De pronto, la pantalla le mostró cómo todos comenzaban a marcharse.

Entonces, la joven sonrió. Eso significaba que su mensaje había sido recibido.

Se puso de pie, sacó de debajo de su cama una maleta, y empezó a llenarla de ropa.

Pronto notarían que ella se había marchado: la tenían muy bien vigilada. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera escapar.

Cuando terminó de empacar, decidió enviar otro mensaje, esta vez a su mejor amiga. Sólo contenía cuatro simples palabras: "Nuevo destino: Jump City".

¡HOLA A TODOS! Empiezo por comentarles que soy nueva en esta "comunidad", y que espero que mis fic puedan llegar a ser tan buenos como los de todos los que han publicado sus historias aquí. Me he reído mucho al leerlas, con algunas me he emocionado, y con otras me he fascinado… todas son geniales y quería decírselos. Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, y para ver cómo me va, ¡dejen reviews, por favor! Acepto críticas, insultos (moderados, por favor ¬¬), felicitaciones, sugerencias y todo lo que se les ocurra. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio… si es que ustedes quieren. nn

The Godess of Imaginary Light 


	2. Nuevo Comienzo

Capítulo Dos:

Nuevo comienzo 

—No logro comprender qué significa esto —a altas horas de la madrugada, Robin aún continuaba frente a la computadora, intentando descifrar el misterioso mensaje.

Sabía que quizás no tenía sentido, que podía ser una simple broma, pero había algo que lo inquietaba profundamente. Lo irritaba todavía más ni siquiera saber qué era lo que lo inquietaba. Era una simple corazonada, algo de lo que no estaba seguro, pero que estaba dentro de sí y no dejaba de insistir.

—Robin… —la suave voz de Starfire lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Star, ¿qué haces despierta? Es muy tarde —le dijo Robin con dulzura. Es que con ella no podía enojarse.

—Deseo saber porqué no duermes, como el resto tus amigos —le planteó la extraterrestre.

—No te preocupes por mí, Starfire —le pidió Robin, volviendo la vista a la pantalla.

—Pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero que te ocurra lo mismo que con Slade.

Robin cerró los ojos un segundo, para acentuar la amargura del recuerdo. ¿Es que nunca lo olvidarían? De una u otra manera, continuaban recalcándoselo.

—No ocurrirá lo mismo que con él, Star. Confía en mí.

—Yo confío, Robin. Todos confiamos —aseguró ella, y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, dejándolo solo una vez más.

Salir de su casa había sido sencillo. Bastó con esperar a que todos se durmiesen, y escapar luego silenciosamente.

Pero huir de su ciudad ya no lo era tanto. Ella era menor de edad, despertaría sospechas fácilmente al no ser acompañada por sus padres. Tenía pasaporte, dinero, contactos, y cualquier cosa necesaria para huir. Pero también, no le faltaba inteligencia. Tomar un vuelo directo a Jump City, un colectivo o pedir autostop era riesgoso: cualquiera podría seguirla a través de los datos que inevitablemente tendría que dar. Por lo que había decidido caminar. Difícil, cansador, y obviamente más largo, pero también más seguro.

Cloe echó a caminar por una vía de tren. Descansaría cuando lo deseara, en alguna estación o casa abandonada. Esas cosas nunca faltaban. Nadie tenía por qué preguntarle quién era o adónde se dirigía, pero de todas maneras trataría de no establecer contacto con gente. No se fiaba de nadie. No era la primera vez que sentía que todo a su alrededor estaba complotado para encerrarla en una espectacular vida… que ella no deseaba. No era feliz. Pero eso… nunca nadie lo entendería.

Cloe miró el gran cartel que anunciaba la entrada a la ciudad.

"Bueno, ya llegué. Es un paso menos", pensó, sonriente. Sabía que la esperaba una gran aventura, y eso la alegraba.

Se sentía libre, sin presiones, como si iniciara un nuevo libro. Una nueva vida.

Empezó a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, observándolo todo. Los negocios, las aceras, las esquinas, todo estaba lleno de gente animada, que charlaba entre sí.

Una nueva ciudad. Una nueva identidad. Un nuevo comienzo. Y, hasta tal vez, nuevas amistades.

Su sede era una habitación abandonada, en un edificio abandonado. No porque no contara con dinero, pero era una cuestión más de gusto. Además, en un hotel o un apartamento alquilado, los gastos podían rastrearse con facilidad. La encontrarían con rapidez. Y necesitaba tiempo para cumplir sus planes.

Y, si todo salía bien, ya nadie la encontraría.

—Robin, déjalo ya —Chico Bestia había estado jugando videojuegos durante un largo rato, pero Cy había tenido que irse a encerar el Auto-T, y solo no era divertido.

—Estoy seguro que esto significa algo —el líder no apartaba la vista de la pantalla de la computadora.

—Pero, viejo, ¿hace cuánto que no sales de ahí? ¡¡Esa tensión te va a matar! —Chico Bestia caminó hasta él. Lo sostuvo del brazo—. Ven, vamos al parque —Robin no se movió—. O a comer pizza, o a donde tú quieras… ¡¡pero muévete! Me deprime el sólo verte ahí.

—Esto es importante, Chico Bestia —rechazó Robin—. ¿¿Y si es una nueva amenaza? ¿Y si una gran lucha se acerca? ¿Qué haremos…?

—Estaremos preparados —una fría e inexpresiva voz terció la discusión. Chico Bestia se volvió hacia su amiga, rogándole con la mirada que lo ayudara con Robin.

Raven entendió aquella mirada, y continuó hablando mientras se acercaba.

—Robin, de verdad te hace falta descansar —comentó—. Desde que llegó ese mensaje hace unos días, no te has despegado de esa computadora. El observarlo no te dará respuestas.

—Pero si lo analizo…

—Te estás obsesionando. Todos sabemos, y tú mejor que nadie, que eso no es nada bueno.

—Raven, yo…

De pronto, Raven pareció perder la paciencia.

—Azarath Metrion Zinthos… —murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos, Robin estaba rodeado por su energía negra—. Me temo que si no nos haces caso, no me quedará más remedio que dejarte encerrado en tu habitación —amenazó—. Por favor, Robin… —pidió luego— ve a descansar. Confía en nosotros. Haremos lo que podamos con ese mensaje. Sea lo que sea, estaremos preparados —aseguró, con confianza en la voz.

Lentamente, y después de algunos segundos, Robin asintió. Raven lo liberó de su hechizo, y lo observó marcharse camino a su habitación.

Chico Bestia, que no había dicho absolutamente nada, la miró estupefacto.

—Parece que Robin sólo le hace caso a Stafire y a ti —dijo, algo molesto—. Sólo ustedes lo pueden convencer. Dime, ¿cómo haces?

Raven no lo miró.

—Robin no siempre entiende.

Extrañaba cantar. Lo extrañaba demasiado; después de todo, eso era su vida.

Algunos sueños, cuando se muestran en todo su esplendor… se convierten en pesadillas.

Cloe suspiró. Bueno, eso mismo le había ocurrido. ¿Quién no soñaba con tener fama mundial, con oír su nombre coreado por millones de personas, con escuchar sus temas en la radio, con tener renombre y fortuna? Sin embargo, nada era tan bello como parecía.

Enfadada por haber vuelto a pensar en eso, Cloe se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. Afuera llovía copiosamente. Ella trató en vano de darse calor restregándose los brazos.

—Necesito hacerlo esta misma noche…

Lo admitía: la soledad estaba matándola.

Los Titanes jugaban a las cartas en el living de la Torre. El juego se desarrollaba con normalidad; normal significaba que las chicas se lo tomaban con mucha calma, mientras que los muchachos discutían a los gritos y su competitividad se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

Starfire se había distraído mirando por la ventana cómo la lluvia resbalaba en el vidrio. Raven estaba a punto de comentarle algo sobre los muchachos cuando…

La alarma empezó a sonar.

Todos se pusieron de pie, al tiempo que todos también dirigían la mirada a Robin, aguardando su respuesta. Pero no se trataba de ningún mensaje; sólo era el Doctor Luz, robando en el banco.

—¡Titanes, vamos! —ordenó Robin, y corrieron a la salida.

Cloe también se había enterado del crimen. El Internet todo lo podía, se dijo. Averiguar un crimen que había ocurrido hacía segundos… vaya, qué increíble.

Envuelta en un impermeable negro, aguardaba en un callejón que los chicos pasaran por allí. Les dejaría algo de ventaja, y entonces comenzaría a seguirlos con calma y lentitud. Cómo terminaba la persecución sigilosa, no lo sabía… pero de eso dependía su futuro.

—No va ser muy difícil derrotar al Doctor Luz —dijo Cyborg.

—¡Viejo, claro que no! Basta con enseñarle a Raven —Chico Bestia la señaló—, y se entregará por sí solo.

Raven le dirigió una mirada de reprobación, aunque sabía que era cierto. Mientras volaba rápidamente, le pareció ver algo entre los edificios. Se detuvo un momento, y miró con más atención. Pero no logró encontrar nada.

—¿Ocurre algo, Raven? —inquirió Star, deteniéndose junto a ella.

—No… —claudicó la muchacha. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía el presentimiento de que sí ocurría algo?

—¡¡Demonios! —Cloe suspiró. Habían estado demasiado cerca de descubrirla. Y nadie menos que Raven. Debería tener más cuidado. Ahora estaría vigilada, perseguida. Pero todavía llevaba una ventaja: no sabían quién era ni qué quería.

En efecto, la batalla no fue demasiado difícil. Raven simuló enfadarse con el Doctor Luz, y de inmediato el cobarde se rindió.

—Bueno, parece que terminamos por hoy, chicos —anunció Robin, mientras la policía se llevaba al malhechor.

De pronto, se oyó un estrépito detrás de ellos. Los chicos se volvieron con curiosidad, y vieron que un bote de basura se había volcado.

—Vaya… Hay demasiados gatos callejeros por aquí —Chico Bestia se acercó, y levantó el bote. Detrás de él, estaba agazapada una figura envuelta en lo que parecía una capa negra. Los verdes ojos de muchacho y una inquisitiva mirada de ojos celestes se encontraron, y entonces, la figura echó a correr.

—¡Sabía que había algo siguiéndonos! —exclamó Raven, al tiempo que se lanzaba en veloz carrera detrás de la figura.

—¡¡Raven, espera! ¡¡¡No sabemos qué es! —Robin intentó detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Seguimos a nuestra amiga? —consultó Starfire. Cyborg esperó la respuesta con seriedad.

—No lo sé —dijo por fin el líder, después de un momento de pensar.

—¿Qué era esa cosa? —preguntó Cyborg.

Chico Bestia se había quedado mirando el callejón por donde la figura y Raven se habían alejado.

—No era una cosa. Era una chica…

Cloe corría tan rápido como sus piernas le obedecían. Aunque la gran pregunta era por qué; ¿no era eso lo que quería? ¿Por qué huía?

No importaba en ese momento; sino evitar que la atraparan.

Y de pronto, entendió. Era miedo, una simple cobardía… a ser rechazada. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. En todo ese tiempo, jamás había meditado acerca de si realmente la aceptarían. Lo había planeado todo… sin bases.

Pero aun así, no se detuvo. Continuó corriendo, con más rapidez, hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien le arranca el impermeable.

Se paralizó, abriendo mucho los ojos celestes y quedándose boquiabierta. La lluvia la mojó en instantes, y ella recordó el frío que sentía…y que había sentido desde la llegada a Jump City.

—No te muevas —ordenó una voz fría y monótona. Y esa vez, Cloe obedeció, y con lentitud, se volvió.

Separadas por la lluvia y por el silencio, ambas muchachas se miraban con idéntica expresión: confusión.

Raven no sabía quién era; Cloe la conocía demasiado; Raven nunca la había visto; Cloe conocía sus vidas día a día.

Ninguna reaccionó.

Cloe, que llevaba un vestido sencillo celeste como único abrigo, ya estaba totalmente empapada. Con una indescriptible dulzura, sonrió.

Cientas de cosas se arremolinaron en la mente de Raven, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Hubiese necesitado dos horas mínimo de meditación para calmar a todas sus personalidades. No obstante, preguntó:

—¿Quién eres, y qué haces aquí?

—Soy Cloe. Simplemente estaba buscándolos…

La hechicera arqueó una ceja.

—¿Buscando a…?

—A los Titanes, desde luego.

Algo en la mirada le perforó la mente, haciéndola sentirse extraña, como si de pronto aquella muchacha pudiese leer todos sus pensamientos. Ese sentimiento la incomodó, pero ella no apartó la vista.

En ese preciso momento, rompiendo la reinante incomodidad, llegó el resto del equipo.

Cloe sonrió más notoriamente.

—Vaya, vaya, los Jóvenes Titanes… —los miró con un gesto simpático—. Es un placer conocerlos por fin, chicos.

—Entonces, ¿tú mandaste el mensaje? —Chico Bestia observaba a la muchacha de la misma manera en que todos la miraban: con interés.

—Sí —respondió ella con simplicidad.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Robin con suspicacia. Desde la llegada de Terra, había aprendido a no confiar en los extraños. Un error podía ser cometido, pero en su caso, sólo una vez. No dejaría que nadie más perturbara a su equipo como lo había hecho Terra. Ya desconfiaba de la chica, y ni siquiera la conocía.

—Fue una especie de aviso —admitió Cloe—. Creo que lo envié en un momento de total desesperación… —pensó bien su situación, y decidió que escondería su verdadera identidad. No diría quién era en realidad; eso haría peligrar su seguridad, la encontrarían con demasiada rapidez—. Necesitaba irme de donde estaba, y no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

—Por favor, nueva amiga —empezó Starfire, alegre pero preocupada por Cloe—, cuéntanos qué te hizo huir…

Cloe titubeó, pasmada.

"Calma", se dijo. "Sólo necesitas una buena mentira, nada más… Ni siquiera pienses, Raven podría descubrirte".

—Mis padres murieron, y eran mi única familia —empezó Cloe, fingiendo lágrimas en sus ojos; lágrimas que pudo "reprimir"—. Estaba totalmente sola, y odiaba estarlo. Tenía miedo, sabía que no sobreviviría si continuaba así… De modo que me despedí de mis amigos, y vine a Jump City.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste? —Robin la miró severamente, como si la interrogara—. Creaste falsas sospechas, casi hiciste que me vuelva loco —dio un puñetazo en la mesa, y ella se sobresaltó—. Hemos tenido muchos problemas, ¿y simplemente porque te sentías sola envías un mensaje alertándonos de nuevos problemas? ¿¿¡¡Acaso no piensas?

Cloe bajó la vista en silencio. Todo aquello era verdad; pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella no llegaría como Terra, de un día para el otro, haciendo un espectacular despliegue de sus poderes… no servía para eso… y además, no tenía poderes.

—Vamos, viejo, estás siendo demasiado duro con ella —le dijo Chico Bestia, restándole importancia, y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Cloe.

—La chica está asustada, nadie piensa claro cuando tiene miedo —la justificó Cyborg.

Cloe le sonrió a ambos muchachos, agradeciendo la ayuda. ¿Sola? ¿Contra Robin? Ni siquiera tenía que imaginarlo para saber que perdería, y que debería volver a su "hogar". El solo hecho de pensar en eso, la hizo estremecerse.

—Robin, es una nueva amiga, alégrate por eso —Starfire le sonrió, tratando de ablandarlo.

Raven permanecía oyendo, aislada en una esquina, pero prestando la máxima atención a cada sonido. No intervendría por ahora.

—Robin, lo siento —una disculpa era lo mejor que podía ofrecer en ese momento. Cloe se puso de pie, y se enfrentó a él—. De verdad lo siento. No quise causar más problemas. Es sólo que yo…

—¿Quieres entrar al equipo? —interrumpió Raven—. ¿No es así? Todo esto es una fachada para pedir eso. No tienes hogar, y quieres que la Torre sea uno nuevo. No tienes familia, y quieres que los Jóvenes Titanes la sean. ¿Me equivoco?

Todos, incluso Robin, la miraron boquiabiertos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría y dura?

Sin embargo, Cloe no se inmutó.

—Sí, Raven, es verdad —repuso—. Todo lo que deseo… es ser una joven titán.

—Se quedará aquí por esta noche. No podemos desampararla —Cyborg hablaba con Robin.

—Hay algo en ella… que no cierra. No lo sé… —meditaba el líder.

—Pero es amigable. A mí me parece muy simpática —intervino Chico Bestia.

Un trueno rasgó el silencio que se acababa de instalar entre los amigos.

Entonces, entró Starfire.

—Yo no creo que represente una amenaza, amigos —opinó la tamaraniana.

—Ya he examinado su mente —empezó Raven—. No hay ninguna amenaza en sus pensamientos. De eso pueden estar seguros. No ocurrirá lo mismo que con Terra, Robin. Esta muchacha es totalmente normal, y sólo quiere ser una titán —explicó, con su monótona voz. Sin embargo, al terminar, su mirada se dirigió a Chico Bestia.

Él la miró con curiosidad. Algo extraño asomaba a los ojos de la joven titán… ¿arrepentimiento? ¿Le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Quizá por lo de Terra… pero, ¿Raven? ¿¿Pidiéndole perdón? Chico Bestia sacudió la cabeza, como quitándose la idea de encima. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella continuaba hablando con Robin, y sonaba igual que siempre.

"De seguro es mi imaginación", se dijo, y volvió a interesarse en el debate sobre Cloe.


	3. Buscando a Cloe

**_Heme aqui de nuevo, chicos... Tengo que admitir que estoy un poco ofendida porque solo recibi 1 review de "el santo pegaso" (por cierto, muchas gracias), por si segundo capitulo... Aunque sea escribanme para decirme que no les gusta, che... T.T Bueno, aqui les doy mi tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y que dejen reviews... si he andado desaparecida, es porque tuve unas vacaciones... y ya volvi, por desgracia. ¡Suerte a todos!_**

Capítulo Tres:

**Buscando a Cloe**

Daian iba de un lado a otro, con rapidez, buscando lo que fuera que hiciera falta. Las tres horas anteriores las había pasado hablando por teléfonos con radios populares, noticieros, reporteros, y todo aquel que se encargara de cubrir el recital de su hija esa noche.

_Hija_. Era curioso cómo sonaba. Ella no tenía hijos; un buen día, había encontrado a un buen hombre, solo… o más bien viudo, con una hija pequeña. Y los fue conociendo mejor… hasta que se enamoraron… o por lo menos, él de Daian. Y se casaron. Porque ella no estaba tan segura. Y entonces¿qué la retenía al lado de él? Bueno, la misma niña.

Una tarde la había escuchado cantar por casualidad, y de inmediato supo el talento que tenía Cloe. Habló con ella; simuló ser amiga; y logró sacarle que cantar era una de las cosas que más le agradaban. Entonces, comenzó a hacer que asistiera a clases en un conservatorio.

Mientras tanto, buscó contactos, conoció a gente importante, hasta que consiguió que le otorgaran una audición.

La mocosa cantaba muy bien, debía admitirlo. Lo del conservatorio, fue mera forma de ganar tiempo para preparar todo. Aunque algo también le había dejado. Si antes cantaba bien, ahora ya era una profesional.

Y la presentó en la audición.

Curiosamente, mientras miraba por la ventana, Cloe pensaba en ese hecho también.

Esa audición, para Daian, había significado su victoria.

A Cloe, le había robado su vida y su único sueño.

—Pequeña —con falsa dulzura, Daian tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hijastra—, falta dos horas para el recital, debes prepararte.

Aguzó el oído para saber qué estaba haciendo. Nada. El más completo silencio.

—¿Cloe? —tocó con más fuerza—. Sal de una vez; ya casi no tenemos tiempo —la impaciencia comenzaba a ganarle—. ¿Cloe? —repitió.

Dio un suspiro, molesta. Siempre debía complicar todo, siempre la desobedecía¿qué no podía ser una buena muchacha?

Tocó con mucha más fuerza.

—Cloe, sal de allí de inmediato. No tenemos tiempo para nada. Sales, y te diriges al anfiteatro donde tocarás. Ya mismo.

Nadie respondía.

Ya histérica, Daian sacó una llave del bolsillo de su sobretodo, la introdujo en la cerradura, giró y abrió la puerta.

—¡Te dije que…! —la frase enmudeció en su garganta al ver que la habitación estaba desierta.

Le llevó milésimas de segundo analizar la situación.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —corrió al balcón—. ¡Guardias, guardias! —llamó a los custodios que vigilaban las puertas—. ¡Paris no está¡La niña no está!

De inmediato, los guardias intercambiaron órdenes por radio, y corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

Daian volvió a la habitación de Cloe. Después de abatirse por un momento, se puso de pie, y frenéticamente comenzó a revisar las pertenencias de la muchacha. Algo debía indicar dónde estaba.

"No escaparás, Paris", pensó con furia.

Acostada en el sofá, la chica contempló la luna llena a través del enorme ventanal de la sala. Después, miró su reloj.

Medianoche. Su recital ya estaría empezando. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Ahora estaría mucho menos tranquila: ya sabían que no "estaba en casa". Y, perspicaz como era, Daian revisaría todo, pero no hallaría nada. Sólo se daría cuenta de que la huida había sido voluntaria.

—Hola —escuchó a alguien acercándose desde el pasillo.

Cloe se incorporó de inmediato.

—Hola, Chico Bestia —saludó, sonriendo.

—¿No puedes dormir¿Extrañas tu hogar? —preguntó él con amabilidad, mostrándole una sonrisa.

A su pesar, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle también. Realmente era como el hermano menor de la familia.

—Sí, supongo. Pero extraño más a mis padres —"a mi padre", se corrigió en su mente, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Es difícil estar tan lejos. Pero pronto te acostumbrarás. Ya verás; además, aquí todos somos como una familia. Robin… bueno, él es algo rígido, pero no por eso deja de ser divertido. A veces piensa demasiado —Cloe se rió—. Y yo a veces pienso demasiado poco. Pero ya lo comprobarás —la chica volvió a reír—. Cy es un maestro en combates, videojuegos y tecnología; pero es un gran amigo también. Star… es la más dulce e inocente. Siempre pregunta por todo lo de la Tierra (viene de Tamaran), y confunde mucho las cosas… pero no deja de ser divertida.

Cloe sonrió una vez más, escuchándolo fascinada. Chico Bestia comenzaba a agradarle mucho; quizás congeniara con él mucho más rápido que con los demás.

—¿Y Raven?

Por un segundo, la mirada de Chico Bestia se ensombreció.

—No puedo decirte tantas cosas bonitas de ella… —admitió, con tristeza en la mirada—. Casi siempre está aislada, leyendo o meditando… se la ve ausente, como siempre fuera de este mundo; como si no perteneciera a aquí. Es fría… no participa en las bromas…

Raven, que en ese momento se dirigía a la sala, había escuchado todo eso. No debía sentir, lo sabía… pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer que no le doliera. No necesitaba escuchar nada más; ya se sabía de memoria el resto: amargada, solitaria, aburrida, la extraña del grupo… rara.

Dio media vuelta, y regresó a su habitación, debatiéndose entre si se sentía triste o enfadada. La primera opción llevaba las de ganar.

—No seas tan duro con ella, Bestita —dijo Cloe. De pronto, cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Oh, lo siento¿puedo llamarte así? Apenas nos conocemos…

—No hay problema —sonrió él—. Pero yo sólo dije que no había muchas cosas bonitas para decirte de ella. Todos la apreciamos tal y como es. La queremos así. Nada sería igual sin ella; puede no ser la persona más divertida del mundo, pero es una titán, es una buena amiga…

Cloe sonrió, conforme con esa respuesta.

—Sólo espero que no te ataque como a Terra —suspiró Chico Bestia.

"No lo hará", meditó Cloe.

La tediosa rutina de contarle todo primero a su esposo y luego a la policía irritó a Daian todavía más de lo que estaba.

—Paris escapó, estoy seguro de ello —dijo con furia contenida.

Nick, el padre de Cloe, estaba tan preocupado por ella como Daian no lo estaba.

—No le llames así. No es Paris; es Cloe.

—Da lo mismo —repuso Daian, restándole importancia—. El tema es que escapó. ¿Qué le diremos a la prensa? Y¿qué hay del recital de esta noche? Quedan treinta minutos para que comience; no la encontraremos antes de eso.

—¿Dónde habrá ido? —se lamentaba Nick, sumido en la tristeza y la preocupación—. ¿Por qué huiría¿Estará bien?

—Debemos empezar a indagar de inmediato. Alguien debe saber algo —Daian fue hasta la ventana una vez más—. Pero eso será mañana. Ahora debo ir a arreglarme.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió Nick—. ¡Cloe está perdida¿Y tú piensas en arreglarte?

—Alguien debe darle una explicación al público que espera. Y junto con ellos, a la prensa. Y yo deberé hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, los Titanes se dedicaron a entrenar.

Mientras cada uno se dirigía a hacer lo que Robin les había sugerido, Cloe se acercó a él.

—Robin… —llamó.

—¿Sí? —Robin le prestó atención con la máxima frialdad posible. A lo lejos, Raven se detuvo y escuchó la conversación con disimulo.

Había algo que le llamaba la atención de esa chica. Algo extraño…

—No me has sugerido que haga nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer? —se cruzó de brazos, con una actitud inquisitiva.

—No sé que habilidades tienes —repuso él—. No puedo decirte nada… si no te conozco.

El hiriente comentario dio en el blanco.

—Podrías tratar —repuso ella, algo molesta—. Pero no importa eso ahora. ¿Quieres conocerme? Adelante. No tengo superpotencias, no soy tan singular como cualquiera de tu equipo. Soy un adolescente común… como tú.

Robin se quedó boquiabierto ante la respuesta.

—Pues entonces, veamos qué puedes hacer —se situó en el centro de una arena de combate. Con la mano, le hizo señas de que se acercara—. Vamos. Demuéstrame.

Cloe se quedó perpleja.

¿Luchar con Robin? No era eso lo que quería.

"Yo y mi bocota", pensó mientras se acercaba. Debía concentrarse. Sabía algo de combate, pero nunca tanto como Robin. No estaban parejos.

Sin embargo, se colocó frente a él.

Los Titanes dejaron sus actividades y se concentraron en lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Por décima vez, Cloe cayó al suelo.

Se levantó con agilidad, de un salto, pero todo su adolorido cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se rindiera.

Se apartó el cabello de la cara con un gesto de molestia. Pero continuaba sin atreverse a lastimarlo. Ni siquiera podría prodigarle un golpe.

Robin abandonó su actitud de lucha.

—Creo que es suficiente. Comprobé lo que yo pensaba…

—¿Qué pensabas? —inquirió Cloe, ya muy molesta.

—Que eres sólo una cara bonita.

No era la primera vez que le decían eso, y no le gustaba para nada. No midió lo que hizo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, esta vez era Robin quien se encontraba en el piso, arrojado por una fuerte patada que la muchacha le había dado.

Se había repetido tanto la escena "Cloe en el suelo", que cambiar repentinamente por "Robin en el suelo" dejó a los Titanes perplejos.

Starfire corrió a ayudarlo.

—¡Robin¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, afligida.

Chico Bestia ayudó Cloe.

—Estoy bien —dijo la muchacha, sonriéndole. Pero, al ver al líder ayudado por la tamaraniana, le dio un repentino ataque de culpa. Si antes las cosas iban mal, ahora quedarían peor.

Sin embargo, Robin se puso de pie con facilidad, y la miró con firmeza.

—Bien hecho —reconoció—. Fue un golpe fuerte. La próxima vez, no tengas miedo de golpearme antes.

Chico Bestia le sonrió a su amiga, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Lo ves? —le susurró.

—Sí, pero no lo creo.

Raven continuaba entrenando. Una y otra vez, golpeaba con agilidad una bolsa frente a ella. No era frecuente que ejercitara ese lado, pero había sentido una necesidad urgente de hacerlo.

Cloe entró al gimnasio, a sabiendas que la muchacha gótica estaría ahí.

Raven la vio entrar, pero ni la saludó ni miró hacia ella, ni le preguntó nada.

Cloe se quedó en silencio, ejercitándose también con una serie de flexiones con pesas.

De cuando en cuando, miraba hacia Raven, siempre sonriéndole.

Raven continuaba como si quisiera destrozar la bolsa. Ésta se movía de un lado a otro, como si quisiera evadir los golpes de la chica.

Pero uno de esos golpes fue demasiado fuerte y rápido, y con el envión, la bolsa se movió con violencia y rapidez, arrojándola al suelo unos metros detrás de su postura inicial.

Cloe se puso de pie con rapidez, corriendo a ayudarla.

—Oye¿te lastimaste? —preguntó, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Raven se sacudió con un gesto de enfado. Estaba casi furiosa por haber hecho el ridículo delante de la muchacha "nueva".

—No. Ya puedes soltarme.

La chica retiró la mano con rapidez.

Por un momento, la miró con unos ojos celestes tranquilos como el agua y exentos de cualquier sentimiento. Estuvo a punto de pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo, una breve charla. Después de todo, era Raven quien la había llevado hasta allí.

No obstante, a los pocos segundos, para ambas resultó incómoda la sostenida mirada, y Cloe parpadeó, alejándose una vez más.

Daian había acabado su conversación con la prensa, sus pedidos de disculpa al público y demás banalidades, y se encontraba con los guardias detrás del telón.

—No, no hemos encontrado nada, señora. Paris ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Pero sabemos que no fue secuestrada. Fue voluntario.

Daian maldijo, molesta.

Nick permanecía aislado.

—Encuentren a mi niña —pidió, desolado—. No puede estar sola…

—La hallarán, Nick, no se preocupe —Lyla, la mejor amiga de Cloe, se encargaba de consolar al padre.

De pronto, a Daian se le ocurrió una idea.

¿A quién le confiaba todo Paris, además de a su padre? _A Lyla._ La respuesta pareció flotarle ante los ojos.

—Lyla, querida —llamó Daian, con repentina amabilidad—¿podemos hablar unos segundos?

Lyla pareció extrañada.

—Sí, supongo —claudicó—. ¿De qué?

—Pues de Cloe, quiero decir, de Paris… ¿de quién más? —le sonrió—. Acompáñame, por favor.


	4. Trampas

Capítulo Cuatro:

Trampas 

—Señora, por favor, le he repetido una y otra vez que no sé dónde está Paris —Lyla suspiró con cierto enfado—. ¿Por qué no acepta simplemente que Cloe huyó?

Un repentino puñetazo de Daian en el escritorio del despacho sobresaltó a la muchacha.

—Porque no dejaré que escape. Ésta es su vida; no puede ni debe ser tan desagradecida.

Lyla la miró. Daian nunca le había agradado, pero en ese momento entendía a su amiga más que nunca.

—Pero… como usted dijo, _es su vida_.

—¡Es una niña! —la mujer rió con sorna—. ¿Cuánto crees que durará sola por ahí?

—¿Y quién dice que está sola? —Lyla se paró enfrente de la madrastra de su amiga, ya enfadada y dispuesta a enfrentarla. A defender a Cloe.

Con un gesto de repentina suspicacia, Daian sonrió en cierto modo perversamente.

—Eso quiere decir que sabes algo, muchacha —caminó hasta la niña, y con torpeza la sostuvo del brazo—. Y me lo dirás. Ya.

Lyla soltó un gemido de dolor.

—Suélteme. No sé nada de Cloe —aseguró con firmeza. Se zafó con brusquedad—. Y está haciéndome daño.

Daian suspiró frustrada. Aún creía con seguridad que la mocosa sabía algo y no estaba dispuesta a decírselo.

"Debí esperar eso de su mejor amiga", pensó. "Pues bien, si nadie nos ayuda a traer a Cloe de vuelta… deberemos obligarla".

—Puedes irte —exclamó con descortesía a Lyla—. ¡Ah, por cierto! Gracias por tu _valioso_ tiempo.

Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, Lyla le hizo una mueca grosera a Daian, y se marchó dando un portazo.

Daian tomó su teléfono celular.

—¡Jóvenes Titanes, al ataque! —Robin dio la orden.

Todos se esparcieron en torno a Cinderblock, rodeándolo y atacándolo de diferentes maneras.

Era la prueba de fuego de Cloe. Después de semanas de prácticas y duros entrenamientos, había llegado su primera misión.

De momento permanecía aislada, mirando a todos moverse en torno al descomunal criminal.

En un momento, Robin alzó la mano, y todos se detuvieron a la vez.

—¡Dale con todo, Cloe! —le indicó Cyborg.

—¡Tú puedes, amiga! —la alentó Starfire.

Con un nudo en el estómago, Cloe se dio envión, empezando a correr con rapidez.

Dándose pie con varios objetos (piedras, escombros, etc.) dio un salto, dispuesta a asestarle un fuerte golpe a Cinderblock.

Al aproximarse, se preparó, se dio fuerza… y le asestó el golpe con la mayor fuerza que pudo reunir.

Pero no fue suficiente, y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, Cinderblock la capturó, arrojándola contra un edificio.

Cloe dio un gemido de dolor al estrellarse, y cayó con lentitud.

—¡¡Suficiente! —Robin corrió a la sala de simulación (**N/A**: ¿Tienen sala de simulación? Bueno, yo creo que es una tecnología muy usada entre superhéroes… ), al tiempo que Cyborg apagaba los generadores de realidad virtual.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió el líder, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Cloe apenas pudo incorporarse. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, tenía el cabello revuelto y sentía todos sus huesos rotos… era un desastre.

—No lo creo —musitó. Sin embargo, logró ponerse de pie.

Secundada por Chico Bestia y Starfire, se marchó.

Cyborg ajustaba los controles. Raven se quedó junto a Robin.

—Que adquiera la suficiente agilidad nos tomará siglos —sentenció Robin.

Raven asintió.

Cada paso le dolía como si fuera el primero de una larga recuperación.

Ahora entendía el lado "oscuro" de ser una niña mimada.

"Supongo que llegué a acostumbrarme", pensó. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía como si los hubieran pisado el genuino Cinderblock.

Escuchó un melodioso sonido, y buscó su celular en uno de los bolsillos de sus destrozados jeans. Al sacarlo, se dijo que era un milagro que no se hubiera hecho añicos.

—¿Hola?

—Cloe, ya no sé cómo seguir mintiendo.

—¡¡Shhh! —la reprendió Cloe, corriendo a su habitación y encerrándose allí—. ¿¿Estás loca? Si no te escucharon en China, fue más lejos todavía. Baja la voz.

Lyla se calmó… o al menos lo intentó.

—De acuerdo. Está bien —dijo—. Bien, te contaré cómo es el panorama por aquí. Daian se enteró de que huiste…

—Lo sé, vi su "llamado desesperado" a la gente por Internet. ¿Qué pretende? ¿Que le crea?

—Eso no importa ahora —prosiguió Lyla—. Tu padre está muy preocupado, pero tranquilizarlo a él con la verdad sería lo mismo que darle a Daian la llave de la Torre de los Titanes.

Cloe escuchaba con atención.

—Toda la gente de aquí te busca. Tus fans han enloquecido. Hacen protestas en las centrales de policía, exigen noticias… están fuera de control. Sin embargo, lo que más me preocupa es Daian.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Cloe, con curiosidad.

—Ya me interrogó, y por supuesto no dije nada. Pero no se conformó… y conociéndola, va a tratar de ponerte las mil y una trampas. Nadie cree que lo tuyo sea un secuestro. Eso es una realidad.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué me sugieres?

—Cuídate, amiga. Sólo cuídate… y procura no llamar la atención.

"Eso es imposible", se dijo a sí misma Cloe, al cortar. "Me fui de allí para ser una Titán. Nadie me detendrá".

—¿Pueden _asegurarme_ que todo está listo? —sentada a la cabeza de una mesa directiva en la sala de reuniones de la mansión, Daian miró penetrantemente a cada uno de los citados.

Una muchacha joven y prolijamente vestida se puso de pie.

—Señora, yo me he encargado de todo lo referente al marketing del evento, y la difusión de la próxima realización del recital ha sido totalmente exitosa —afirmó la muchacha.

Daian se quedó impresionada.

—Bien hecho. Muy bien hecho —la felicitó—. ¿Quién más?

Esta vez se puso en pie un muchacho de traje.

—Los principales artistas han sido invitados. Todos aceptaron. La confirmación es inapelable.

Daian asintió, y el chico se sentó.

—El predio está listo —informó otro de los presentes.

—La banda ha sido convocada, y están practicando todas las tardes las melodías a presentar.

—La fundación a beneficiar con el recital ya está decidida. Podemos adicionar al menos dos más en caso de que usted lo desee así, señora.

—Las entradas ya han sido puestas en venta.

Daian rió. Todo marchaba espléndidamente.

—Todo está listo, entonces. ¿La fecha? —preguntó.

—El 15 de noviembre.

Faltaban dos semanas.

—¡Vamos, con más fuerza! —enfatizó Robin.

Como era de esperarse, otra vez Cloe estaba entrenando.

Golpeaba una y otra vez la bolsa frente a sí, poniendo en práctica los movimientos nuevos que había aprendido, la forma de protegerse siempre sus puntos débiles, la actitud de seguridad frente a todo, la incapacidad de vacilar.

No obstante, para Robin aún no le era suficiente.

—¡Sé que puedes hacerlo con más fuerza! —aseguró él. Cloe no supo si era ánimo, o si el tono de su voz era sólo era un reclamo.

—No está funcionando —musitó Raven.

Cloe se detuvo, agitada. Cuando la bolsa dejó de moverse, la usó como apoyo y descansó.

"Necesito… una buena motivación…", pensó. "No mejoraré si no me lo propongo…"

Se obligó a sí misma a concentrarse, a no escuchar los obvios murmullos de Robin que flotaban en torno a su mente.

"¡Daian!", al sentir ese constante y molesto sonido, su mente recordó de pronto a su madrastra. Sus gritos, sus órdenes, sus reclamos…

Cloe sonrió. Y se irguió con la misma sonrisa. Sin que nadie le diera una orden, ni nada similar, arrojó la bolsa con fuerza hacia delante, y cuando el objeto regresó al punto de partida… comenzó a golpearlo.

Patadas, puñetazos, pero diferente: con toda la fuerza que no había podido concentrar antes. Mostró una habilidad que nunca había desempeñado. Se movía con rapidez, esquivando posibles golpes, practicando estrategias, saltando de un lugar a otro.

De súbito, Robin no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarla. ¿Cómo había podido hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo?

Starfire dio un pequeño salto, sonriendo alegre.

—¡Bien hecho, amiga, lo lograste! —dijo, llena de júbilo.

—Viejo, ¡¡así se hace! —la alentó Chico Bestia.

—Al parecer, la pequeña no es tan débil como pensábamos —sonrió Cyborg, asintiendo.

Raven la observaba de brazos cruzados.

—Aún no tenemos esa seguridad.

Lyla estaba ensimismada al salir del colegio. Caminaba sin rumbo, pero como siempre, acabaría dando con su casa. La mente estaba tan acostumbrada a esa rutina, que ya la conducía sin prestar atención.

Pero esa tarde, algo la hizo detenerse.

RECITAL CON LOS MEJORES ARTISTAS CONTEMPORÁNEOS, rezaba un cartel. A TOTAL BENEFICIO DE LA CARIDAD. CON LA PRESENTACIÓN DE PARIS.

¿Paris? Oh, no, mala idea. De modo que ése era el plan de Daian. Atraería a Cloe mediante ese recital, y la atraparía allí.

Lyla debía advertirle a su amiga. Y con demasiada prisa. Aunque la trampa era demasiado obvia, Cloe no podría evitar caer en ella.

Paris era demasiado generosa.

Cloe se detuvo, camino a una tienda, frente al mismo cartel que Lyla había visto (obviamente en diferente lugar). Un recital en el que ella participaría, y se enteraba como cualquier futuro espectador. En fin, no iría. Le sonaba claramente a trampa.

Pero, al continuar leyendo, descubrió que era a beneficio. Y de nada menos que la asociación Stradivarius, la misma que su madre había fundado cuando ella era pequeña. Cloe sintió de pronto la bronca de la impotencia. No podía negarse. Casi le pareció que era su madre quien se lo pedía.

Salir de la Torre T no sería difícil. El recital era tarde, y ella aparecía alrededor de las 23. Muchos actuarían antes que ella.

Aquella mañana, la muchacha se levantó más temprano que lo normal, pero no salió de su habitación. No se arriesgaría.

Con un papel y un lápiz en la mano, empezó a hacer la lista de los temas que cantaría esa noche, y los pendientes que tendría esa tarde.

—Buen día —saludó Chico Bestia al entrar a la cocina, con su típica sonrisa alegre.

—Buen día —le respondió Raven, ya sentada con su té de hierbas entre las manos. Su tristeza por lo ocurrido la noche de la llegada de Cloe ya se había disipado.

—¿Y los demás? —inquirió Bestita, acercándose a la heladera para sacar su tofu.

—Star y Robin salieron hace unos minutos. Robin decía que iba a enseñarle algo del mar a Star, pero en realidad… es una cita —curiosamente, Raven sonrió apenas.

—¿Y Cy?

—Con el Auto-T… o jugando en la nueva sala —Raven volvió la mirada al horizonte, tranquila como pocas veces—. Al parecer, nos dejaron solos… —se sintió extraña al decirlo, pero ¿por qué?

—No del todo —Chico Bestia se sentó frente a ella, con su desayuno en un plato—. ¿Qué hay de Cloe?

Raven suspiró.

—Ah, ella —dijo, ciertamente desanimada—. Pues o no salió de su habitación, o aún no despierta. Los entrenamientos de Robin la agotan.

Por unos minutos, no dijeron nada más. Raven tomaba su té con la misma monotonía de siempre, y Chico Bestia masticaba en silencio, comiendo con calma.

—Oye, Raven, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya me estás haciendo una…

—Pues entonces, otra…

—Adelante, Chico Bestia —aceptó la chica misteriosa. "Sólo bromeaba", pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—¿Qué piensas de Cloe?

Raven no necesitaba pensar para darle una respuesta, pero fingió que pensaba con seriedad.

—Es una persona común. Tiene aptitudes, pero también miedo de explotarlas. Eso aún no lo comprendo. No tiene poderes especiales… En resumen, es uno de esos muchos adolescentes que nos admiran y desean "vencer al crimen" con nosotros, pero ella es una de las pocas que se ha atrevido a llegar tan lejos.

—No me refiero a eso, Raven. Todos conocemos sus características —replicó Chico Bestia—. Preguntaba por ti… —se ruborizó apenas—, por cómo te cae, por tus expectativas, por tus seguridades y… tus miedos.

Era una pregunta mucho más personal que cualquiera que le hubiesen hecho… era una lástima que se refiriera a Cloe, y no a ella misma.

—Aún no acabo de conocerla —repuso Raven, amable—. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. No hemos cruzado más que simples palabras.

—Pero, aunque no tengas seguridades, ¿qué opinas?

—No tiene malas intenciones. Su mente es pura; eso lo sé. Estoy segura de que si se esforzara, podría superar todos los entrenamientos. Pero algo la detiene. Tal vez Robin, al ser tan exigente, la haga desistir.

"Tal vez eso quiera", pensó Chico Bestia con tristeza. Cloe era como una hermana ya.

Raven volvió la mirada desviada hacia la costa, y clavó los bellos ojos azules en los verdes del muchacho.

Algo en esa mirada le dio valor.

—Me agrada —dijeron los dos, al mismo tiempo.

Raven, de inmediato, apartó la vista, bajándola. Estaba… ¿ruborizada?

Chico Bestia rió.

—Cielos, eso fue extraño.

Raven le sonrió suavemente y por breves momentos.

—Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte algo yo? —soltó.

Él asintió.

—Chico Bestia… a ti… ¿te gusta Cloe? —preguntó ella, liberando una de esas inseguridades que le oprimía el pecho.

Chico Bestia sonrió con sinceridad. Su mente le repetía "Raven está celosa", pero él sabía que eso no podía ser cierto. De todas formas, le contestaría con la verdad. Pocas veces charlaban de esa manera, tan íntima, tan abierta, y él no la desaprovecharía de ninguna forma.

—No, Raven. Sólo somos buenos amigos —repuso—. Y, si quieres, puedes entrar a mi mente y corroborarlo.

Ella rió levemente. Después de haber derrotado a Trigon, se permitía pequeñas muestras de sentimientos, pero nunca en exceso. Aún tenía miedo.

—Te creo. Sólo preguntaba.

Por un segundo, se miraron fijamente, ambos con leves sonrisas.

Si tan sólo sus mentes hubiesen podido escucharse en ese preciso instante…


	5. The Show Must Go On

Capítulo Cinco:

**The Show Must Go On**

Ir a ese concierto suponía un riesgo importante, y era tremendamente estúpido. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de ir.

Con cuidado, Cloe salió de su habitación, sigilosamente. Llevaba al hombro una mochila con todo lo que necesitaría. Iba vestida de una manera nada llamativa: unos jeans negros, y un buzo negro con capucha que le cubría el rostro, impidiendo a cualquier ver que era Paris.

Al salir de la Torre T, caminó tranquilamente el largo tramo que le restaba hasta llegar a destino.

Iba tranquila; aunque sabía que se enfrentaría a miles de personas subida a un escenario, eso no le preocupaba. Más bien le preocupaba que Daian intentase algo deshonesto, algo de esperarse tratándose de ella.

Comenzó a repasar mentalmente la lista de las canciones que interpretaría. La banda no era problema; siempre estaban listos para cualquier tema.

Interpretaría "Anywhere". Aquella canción le gustaba como pocas. Luego cantaría algunas melodías movidas, y cerraría con "The last song", y otros lentos.

Todo estaba planificado. Sin embargo, tanto podía salir mal…

—¡Te dije que no vinieras!

Cloe sonrió con picardía.

—Yo también te quiero, Lyla.

Lyla dio un suspiro, negó con la cabeza y le abrió los brazos a su mejor amiga.

—No es eso —musitó—. Estoy preocupada por ti. Tú quisiste irte, y te entiendo… pero ¿malgastar tanto esfuerzo?

La cantante se separó de Lyla, mirándola con seriedad.

—Sé que es una trampa. No dejaré que Daian me haga daño. Te lo prometo —Cloe sonrió nuevamente—. Ahora, ven —le pasó un brazo por los hombros, echando a caminar—. Ayúdame a prepararme.

Lyla la miró extrañada.

Cloe le guiñó un ojo.

—El público espera.

Lyla se echó a reír.

_Raven… _

_Raven… Despierta, Raven… _

_Hay algo que debes ver…_

Sobresaltada, Raven despertó.

Salió de la cama con rapidez, y tomó su espejo. Una de sus personalidades le sonrió desde el vidrio espejado, y ella se tranquilizó al saber quién le había hablado.

Pero, entonces, pensó en el mensaje que le habían susurrado entre sueños.

De la misma manera en que aquél le había llegado, también le llegó un nombre…

Cloe.

Raven se puso su capa sobre los hombros, y salió al corredor, decidida a ir a la habitación de la muchacha.

—Luces preciosa —sonrió la amiga.

La cantante le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándose en el espejo.

Lucía una falda de tablas escocesa, a cuadros rojos y negros, una musculosa negra, el cabello azabache suelto y brillante, y los ojos celestes con rimel. En los pies, zapatos elegantes adornados con delicados moñitos completaban la vestimenta (**N/A:** si quieren tener una visión de la vestimenta completa, sólo que en otra persona, entren a  la imagen principal sobre el banner de la izquierda les mostrará de qué hablo. Ahí me inspiré).

—¿Lista? —inquirió Lyla.

Cloe negó con la cabeza.

—No todavía. Necesito un último favor, Lyla —avisó.

—Sólo tienes que pedirlo.

—Tú conoces todos los pasos que seguirán las coristas y el resto de los coreógrafos. Necesito que me los enseñes en el menor tiempo que puedas.

Del rostro de Lyla se borró la confiada sonrisa.

—Imposible… —dijo, haciendo una pausa dramática. La desilusión se reflejó en los ojos de Cloe—. Imposible es una idea, no un hecho…

La cantante rió, dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

—No hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Cloe? —Raven tocó con suavidad la puerta de la muchacha.

Nadie respondió.

Raven volvió a llamar. Sabía que era tarde, que probablemente ella estuviese dormida, pero necesitaba tener la seguridad de verla… de saber que no se había ido.

Se sentía extraña, inquieta. Por un segundo, se detuvo a analizar sus propios sentimientos y maldijo en voz baja. Estaba sintiendo muchas cosas nuevas, cosas a las que no les podía dar un nombre, y eso le molestaba…

"Basta, Raven", se dijo a sí misma. "Vas a ver que Cloe está ahí, le dirás que creíste oírla llamando a alguien, y cuando te responda que no, te disculparás y te irás a dormir".

Genial. Mentir. Otra cosa nueva.

Volvió a tocar, esta vez olvidando el cuidado y con más fuerza.

De nuevo, nadie respondió.

Entonces, cuando Raven se disponía a irse, la puerta se abrió automáticamente.

Raven viró, y miró hacia el interior de la habitación. La única luz entraba por la ventana, y daba sobre la cama de la muchacha. Una cama impecable, sin desacomodar.

No estaba. No había nadie en aquella habitación.

Raven se quedó petrificada. No era posible…

Entró sin el menor respeto a la intimidad de ella, y empezó a revisar cajones, clósets y lo que hubiera a su alcance.

Había pocas prendas. Pero estaba todo lo que consideraba esencial para la nueva chica. No se había ido. Sólo había salido.

Pero no estaba. Eso era lo que aquella personalidad quería que viera.

Con lentitud, Raven caminó a la ventana. Buscó en la costa, tal vez la muchacha estaría allí. Pero no. No y no.

Muy bien, había salido. Y ella tenía curiosidad.

Raven acomodó todo en la habitación tal y como estaba con sus poderes, y luego se dirigió al living. La esperaría.

—Perfecto, Cloe —dijo Lyla, dando una palmada.

—¿Crees que salió bien? No he practicado ni siquiera quince minutos —Cloe no estaba segura.

Lyla asintió.

—Estoy totalmente segura. No te preocupes —era como la decimoctava vez que repetía aquel pedido—. Ya estás acostumbrada a actuar, y retienes los pasos muy bien.

"Sí, claro", pensó la cantante.

—Gracias, Lyla, por todo. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti —Cloe sonrió, y su amiga le respondió de la misma manera—. Una cosa más: aquí, en el escenario, soy Paris. No lo olvides.

Otra sonrisa cómplice por parte de Lyla.

Cloe miró su reloj. Ya casi era hora de comenzar.

La luna llena era la única compañía de Raven en el living.

El tiempo pasaba, y ella lo seguía con su reloj en la mano. Estaba muy impaciente.

—Vamos… —musitaba.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.

Una de sus personalidades la había llamado. Pero todo eso debía tener una razón.

Entonces, tenía sólo una opción: ir a su mente, hablar con sus personalidades y quitarse todas aquellas dudas. Y, entretanto, ganaba tiempo.

La cantante tarareaba una canción de otro de los artistas que estaba actuando en ese momento, con calma.

No le temía ya a presentarse frente a miles de personas. Al recordar sus temores, sus inseguridades, tuvo una idea.

—¡Lyla! —corrió hacia donde su amiga se hallaba.

—¿Sí?

—Lyla, necesito otro favor —musitó Cloe—. Daian está dirigiéndose hacia acá. De seguro ya sabe que estoy aquí. Tienes que ir con la prensa, y convencerlos de que ella tiene noticias sobre mí. Miénteles; diles que ella me encontró, que estoy en casa, a salvo… ¡¡cualquier cosa!

Lyla apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Cloe, tratando de calmarla.

—Distraer a la prensa no será difícil —afirmó—. Creen cualquier cosa que se les ponga delante.

—Bienvenida, Raven —sonrió una de sus personalidades.

Raven no supo si sonreírles, si saludarlas, si darles la mano… se sentía siempre un tanto extraña al estar frente a sí misma… en distintos estados. No era común verse cara a cara con sus propios sentimientos. Ella siempre sentía que le reprocharían el que siempre las tuviera reprimidas, pero no había ninguna otra solución. Al menos, no la había antes. Ahora quizás pudiese ser libre. Pero necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a los cambios.

Había allí, reunidas en un corro, de pie en su mente, cinco de sus personalidades: cada una con una capa de diferente color. Una, la que la había saludado, vestía capa amarilla; otra, capa rosa; la tercera, una capa de color verde oscuro; la cuarta, gris, y la última, vestida de negro.

Raven, la auténtica, conocía a todas ellas. Sabía qué significaba cada una, y hasta lo que probablemente le dirían, pero nada se comparaba a hablar con ellas.

—¿No se supone que todas ustedes deberían ser una sola? —preguntó Raven.

—Pues —se adelantó la de amarillo—, teóricamente es cierto. Sin embargo, estás tan acostumbrada a que estemos dentro de ti como fuerzas independientes, que no puedes hacer que automáticamente nos fusionemos contigo.

—Creí que sería algo automático, después de…

—Derrotar a Trigon —completó la de verde—. Estuvimos geniales. Fue nuestro mayor logro.

La Raven de rosa se rió con buen humor.

La de gris, que comúnmente se la pasaba desanimada y llorando, esta vez estaba diferente. Se la veía algo cambiada, como con más seguridad. No lloraba, y aunque continuaba notándose una cierta vacilación en su actitud, miraba a la original fijamente.

—No. Si hubiese sido automático, primero, no seguiríamos aquí, y segundo, habrías vuelto locos a todos —afirmó de manera fría la amarilla.

Raven se mostró sorprendida, y entonces decidió hablar la de gris.

—Hubieses cambiado tan repentinamente, que ya nadie sabría quién eras. Tus amigos te desconocerían. De pronto, reirías, sonreirías, te mostrarías triste, insegura, deprimida… sería un gran cambio —le dijo, sonriendo suavemente—. A veces los cambios son peligrosos. Más cuando tienen tamaña magnitud.

—No te preocupes —le dijo la alegre Raven, de rosa, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, con una sonrisa—. Pronto te irás acostumbrando a tus nuevas maneras de ser, y tus amigos también. Serás capaz de enfrentar todo. Serás… _normal_.

La Raven de negro sonrió con suavidad, y cierta benevolencia. Ella no hablaba. Parecía muda, pero no lo era en realidad: escuchaba con atención y pensaba como cualquiera de las otras personalidades, pero guardaba silencio.

—Pero dejemos eso de lado —_Inteligente_ interrumpió el momento de silencio de Raven—. No viniste aquí por eso. Viniste por…

—Por Cloe —aseguró Raven—. Y por otra persona que ustedes conocen… —se sentó en una roca. Las demás la imitaron, quedándose siempre cerca—. ¿Cuál de ustedes podrá ayudarme más?

Todas enmudecieron. Sorpresivamente, la de negro se puso de pie, y se sentó más cerca de Raven.

—Creo que es momento de que hable —dijo, con voz suave y susurrante, al tiempo que todas las demás la miraban con sorpresa—. Yo soy aquella que conserva todo lo que existe en ti, pero que tú no quieres admitir. Yo soy la que no aceptas. Yo existo, y formo parte de ti. Yo soy la _Represión_. Debí haber desaparecido, y día a día voy haciéndolo, pero tú no me dejas ir. Ahora, soy yo quien te ayudará. Tanto Cloe como Chico Bestia son algo que tú no quieres aceptar.

—¿Hola?

—Señora Daian, Paris ya llegó al recital.

Daian se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí. Estoy viéndola en este preciso momento.

—Cuide que permanezca allí. Voy enseguida.

Cerró su teléfono celular, y encendió su automóvil.

—Lo hice —dijo Lyla, con una sonrisa de triunfo—. Daian viene hacia acá, pero los reporteros no dejarán que pase. Tienes al menos una hora de ventaja.

—Una hora para cantar —meditó Cloe en voz baja—. Ahora es mi turno —se puso de pie, acomodándose la ropa.

Tragó saliva.

"No te detengas, Cloe", se dio aliento a sí misma. "No temas. Nada ocurrirá". _Vamos_.

—El show debe continuar —la cantante sonrió, y caminó con seguridad hacia el escenario.

El estruendo de miles de voces gritando al mismo tiempo, llenas de euforia, la ensordeció. Sin embargo, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Estoy en mi hogar", pensó, llena de alegría.

Cloe quedó de pie en medio del escenario, observando fascinada la multitud, con el micrófono en la mano.

—Hola, mi gente… —dijo en voz muy baja, emocionada.

Pero ya era hora de hacer lo que sabía.

Ella se volvió hacia su banda, que la recibieron con sonrisas encantadas. Indicó un número con su mano, y el baterista asintió.

Ya era hora…

Una melodía le llenó los oídos, al tiempo que la cantante marcaba el ritmo con uno de sus pies, y los compases parecían ir paralelos a su corazón.

Mientras se llevaba el micrófono a la boca y daba la primera nota, la multitud volvió a estallar en un ensordecedor grito.

**There's people talking**

**They talk about me**

**They know my name**

**They think they know everything**

**But they don't know anything**

**About me**

**Give me a dance floor**

**Give me a DJ**

**Play me a record**

**Forget what they say**

'**Cos I need to go**

**Need to getaway tonight**

Cantando se sentía libre, se sentía volar. Aquella era su vida, su único amor, la razón por la cual vivía cada día.

Nada ni nadie se lo arrebataría. Por buen o mal camino, lo había conseguido. Se lo debía a Daian, pero llevar aquella vida…

Era increíble que continuase pensando aquello cuando se encontraba cantando frente a millones de personas, mientras no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras veía a adultos y jóvenes corear sus canciones.

"Ya no", se dijo, sonriente.

Ya no pensaría. Sólo disfrutaría.

**I put my makeup on a saturday night**

**I try to make it happen**

**Try to make it all right**

**I know I make mistakes**

**I'm living life day to day**

**It's never really easy but it's OK**

Cloe empezó a sentir a gusto en su ámbito, a sentir que todo estaba bien y regresaba a la normalidad. Aunque la realidad ni siquiera se acercaba a aquel hecho, ella empezó a bailar, poniendo en práctica las hábiles coreografías de Lyla.

Al llegar al estribillo, tanto ella como el público enloquecieron.

**Wake up, wake up**

**On a saturday night**

**Could be New York**

**Marbe Hollywood and Vine**

**London, Paris maybe Tokyo**

**There's something going on anywhere I go**

**Tonight**

**Tonight**

**Tonight**

Poniendo en manifiesto su voz, que tenía la armonía de una exquisito instrumento, y la fuerza de una tormenta, ella continuaba.

—¡Abran paso! —ordenó Daian, furiosa.

Al menos una veintena de molestos paparazzi y reporteros ávidos le cerraban el paso.

—Ya les dije que no sé nada de Paris, señores —Daian fingió calma, y les sonrió con la mayor falsedad posible—. He recibido un aviso de que ella está cantando allí, en el Superdome.

—Eso no es cierto, señora —gritó uno de los reporteros—. Nosotros acabamos de estar allí, y se han presentado todos los artistas… excepto Paris.

Daian se detuvo en seco. Alguno de sus empleados se había atrevido a mentirle. Muy bien, había sido muy estúpido. Ella sabía perfectamente quién era. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya estaría despedido.

Cerca, pero no demasiado, Lyla miraba la escena, riendo.

—¿Cree usted que Paris se encuentre bien? —gritó otro reportero.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Por qué huyó?

—¿Realmente huyó?

—¿Alguien la obligó?

—¿La secuestraron?

Las preguntas comenzaron a enloquecerla. Daian deseaba gritar, sacarse de encima a todos los molestos reporteros, pero sabía que no podía.

Lyla también lo sabía. Daian podía poner en riesgo cualquier cosa, excepto su reputación.

Media hora.

Media hora llevaba Cloe cantando, y ahora interpretaba "Anywhere", una bella historia de amor hecha canción.

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, pero ella no quería bajar de allí.

"Wake up", "Don't bother", "The Getaway", "I must be dreaming", "Metamorphosis", "So close", "Little voice", "Why not?"… perdió la cuenta de todas las canciones que llevaba interpretando. (**N/A**: para los observadores que se están preguntando si las canciones son inventadas… no, no lo son. Son de distintos autores perdón, **autoras**, y mezclo mucho todo, no traten de buscar uno solo)

En cada una había puesto el alma, su corazón y cada movimiento del cuerpo.

La banda miraba la interpretación desde sus inmóviles lugares. Nadie lo dudaba: Paris estaba dando un recital sin precedentes. Los había dejado asombrados, a ellos y a cuanta persona la mirase.

Era una profesional. Una pequeña profesional.

En un momento, al terminar la última pieza, Paris dio un suspiro, sonriendo al público.

—Lo siento, pero será todo por hoy… —dijo enfáticamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Un sonoro "¡No!" resonó en todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto, Paris se había sentado en un banquito, y rió con buen humor al escuchar la respuesta.

—¿No? —continuó hablando, y rió nuevamente, mientras tomaba una guitarra y la colocaba en su falda, en la posición para tocar—. Está bien, de acuerdo… ¿Me ayudan con la última? —sonrió de manera encantadora. Una pantalla sobre el escenario transmitió ese gesto a un tamaño descomunal.

**Someday you will find the place**

**It's a place where love takes over hate**

**Then you'll see all the things you do**

**Affect everyone around you**

Empezó, dando suaves acordes, casi recitando.

—Ahora ustedes… —Paris tendió el micrófono al resto de a multitud, la cual coreó entusiasmada, junto a ella:

**Then you'll see there's no fear at all**

**You held my hand we took down that wall**

**As I looked at you with nothing to say**

Y ella continuó, con el dúo del micrófono y su voz:

**Now I understand why you pushed me away**

**I looked far and now I see**

**That the only one I needed was me**

**That the only one I needed… was me**

Al terminar la breve canción, ella sonrió de nuevo, con ese gesto soñador, y se puso de pie.

La banda avanzó hasta formar una línea con ella. Tomándose en un abrazo, desde la cintura, la banda entera y Paris hicieron una reverencia, saludando al público, que no dejaba de vociferar.

Hicieron otra reverencia, y de inmediato ella se soltó, corriendo tras el telón.

Lyla ya estaba allí. Y no traía buen semblante. Estaba pálida.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Lyla no podía hablar.

Cloe la sacudió con brusquedad.

—¡Dime, Lyla!

Ella negó con la cabeza, y esta vez fue ella quien sacudió a la cantante.

Los pardos ojos de Lyla sólo mostraban preocupación.

—Daian ya está aquí. ¡Vete, Cloe! —le reclamó—. ¡¡Ella te vio cantar, no tarda en llegar aquí!

De golpe, Cloe palideció.

Era hora de que todos sus miedos se volvieran realidad. Si Daian la atrapaba, se despedía de su libertad.

—No… —murmuró, presa del terror.

Le dio un apretón de brazos a Lyla, y corrió hacia la salida, murmurando un "te llamaré".

De salida tomó el buzo negro y la mochilla que llevaba, y se lo puso en un segundo.

De inmediato, ocultó su cabellera y el rostro entre las sombras de la capucha, y se echó a correr.

El público pedía un tema más, sin darse cuenta de que Paris ya no regresaría. La banda había vuelto a sus lugares, en espera del próximo a cantar.

Cloe corrió con desesperación y miedo, sintiendo la adrenalina dentro de sí, como si fuera otro ser.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, chocó con alguien.

Levantó apenas la mirada, y se horrorizó al ver que era Daian.

Más tranquila, Raven volvió a la sala de estar de la Torre.

La charla la había ayudado un poco. Varias cosas le habían quedado en claro.

Desde que habían vencido a Trigon, no se había atrevido a entrar a su mente. No sabía qué la detenía, pero sentía un miedo indescriptible.

Ahora se había atrevido. Y no había nada que temer.

Salvo enfrentarse a sí misma y a sus propios sentimientos.

Pero al menos lo había logrado, y ahora estaba en paz con ella misma.

En paz, y esperando a Cloe nuevamente.

Cloe se puso de pie con rapidez, y corrió nuevamente escaleras abajo, sin siquiera dar tiempo a que Daian la mirase.

—¡¡Demonios! —maldijo ella al levantarse—. ¡Ten cuidado, mocosa!

Una vez fuera del edificio, Cloe se apoyó contra una pared, y trató de respirar con tranquilidad, pero la agitación le ganaba.

"Ya pasó", se repetía. "Ya pasó…".

Daian ni siquiera había sospechado que esa "mocosa" había sido Paris.

Furiosa, Daian entró al edificio por fin, insultando a cada empleado que la saludaba con simpatía y afabilidad.

Al llegar al camarín, Lyla estaba sentada allí, cantando alegremente un tema de otro artista, que en ese momento se encontraba en el escenario.

Algo pareció romperse en la mente de la mujer, y fuera de control, caminó hasta la muchacha y la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola.

—¿¿Dónde demonios está Paris? —inquirió, sin dejar de maltratarla.

—No lo sé —a pesar del dolor que sentía, Lyla permaneció firme.

—¿Dónde está? —Daian no la soltaría hasta obtener una respuesta.

—¡Le dije que no lo sé! —gritó a su vez la chica, tratando de soltarse—. ¡Suélteme! ¡Seguridad! —empezó a gritar. La mirada de aquella mujer la enmudeció. Mostraba rabia, furia, cierto brillo asesino.

Por primera vez, frente a Daian, Lyla temió.

—Te lo preguntaré por última vez, mocosa —advirtió Daian, todavía sosteniéndola de los hombros—. Y me responderás. Lyla, _¿dónde está Cloe?_

Lyla tragó saliva, tomó aire y se armó de valor.

—Lo más lejos posible de ti, Daian, donde cualquier persona quisiera estar —le respondió con suavidad.

Daian dio un grito de frustración, y la hizo a un lado con torpeza.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar de una manera más violenta, Lyla tomó su abrigo y se marchó a toda prisa.

Saliendo de allí, Lyla se cruzó con Nick, tan triste como siempre.

—Nick —llamó Lyla, todavía asustada—. Nick, aléjese de Daian. Enloqueció; está obsesionada.

—Sólo quiere encontrar a nuestra niña —repuso el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No! —Lyla negó con la cabeza—. Escúcheme, por favor… aléjese de ella… Daian no lo quiere, no quiere a Cloe… sólo le importa el dinero…

—Vete a casa, Lyla —dijo Nick, al tiempo que elevaba la mirada al cielo, lacónico.

—Señor, por favor, debe creerme…

—Es tarde. Vete a casa.

La paciencia de Raven estaba llegando a su límite.

Aunque meditar, ir a su mente y mantener esa charla con las otras Raven le había ayudado a "perder el tiempo", ahora no podía evitar mirar el reloj de nuevo.

Cada cinco segundos.

La noche caía cerrada sobre la ciudad mientras una muchacha caminaba en silencio y total soledad.

Iba absorta en sus pensamientos.

Una charla le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

**F l a s h B a c k»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

—_¿Cloe?_

_La cantante se volvió, reconociendo de inmediato aquella dulce voz._

—_Papá… —la muchacha le sonrió a su padre, su única familia._

_De inmediato, se preparó para escuchar una sarta de reclamos, de reproches, propios de su enojo. Pero eso nunca llegó. En su lugar, su padre caminó hasta ella y la abrazó, lleno de angustia._

—_¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. No puedo creerlo…_

_Cloe se aferró a su padre con cariño, sonriendo dulcemente._

—_Estoy bien, ya no te preocupes._

—_¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Alguien te obligó? —las preguntas brotaron a borbotones, y Nick perdió el control que había logrado conservar._

_De improviso, acosada por las preguntas, las que no podía responder, ella se alejó, soltándolo._

_Nick la miró, destrozado, con la tristeza en lo profundo de los ojos. Cloe sintió que se le partía el corazón. Recordaba haber visto esa expresión sólo una vez: cuando Nick hablaba de su madre._

_Entonces, le tomó las manos, volviendo a sonreír._

—_Papá, no te preocupes —repitió—. Estoy bien. Pronto sabrás toda la verdad —él hizo el intento de interrumpirla, pero ella no lo permitió—. No, ahora no. Todavía no puedo decirte nada, papá. Sí, huí, me fui voluntariamente… y estoy maravillosamente donde estoy. Tengo a mi alrededor gente que es como si familia._

—_Pero te extraño… —musitó él._

_Cloe rió._

—_Lo sé. Yo también te extraño —le dio otro abrazo, y él ya no quiso soltarla—. No le digas a Daian que me viste. Por favor, papá —le rogó en un susurro—. Cuídate. Te prometo que yo también lo haré —lo besó en la mejilla, y lo soltó, yéndose antes de poder arrepentirse._

—_Adiós, mi Cloe —musitó Nick, viéndola marcharse a paso apresurado—. Eres tan parecida a tu madre… _

_Cloe se enjugó una lágrima con disimulo. No se quebraría. No lloraría. Simplemente se marcharía._

_Su odio hacia Daian se había renovado. Ella le había quitado a su padre, de una forma en que quizás nunca lo podría recuperar._

_Pero lo haría. Volvería a estar junto a su padre, volverían a vivir felices y tranquilos… y sin Daian._

_Quizá ésa era su verdadera misión._

**«««««««««««««««F i n d e l F l a s h B a c k**

—Ay, papá —musitó Cloe. Al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la Torre T.

Entró con el mismo sigilo con el que se había marchado, y fue hasta el living.

Estaba cansada, quería beber un vaso de leche y marcharse a dormir de inmediato. Tal vez se diera una ducha, esperando que el agua le ayudara con sus pensamientos, llevándoselos.

Pero al llegar al living, su mundo se derrumbó.

Despierta, con la mirada fija en ella y cruzada de piernas, Raven la estaba esperando.

¡¡Hola a todos!Heme aquí, subiendo el capitulo 5 de Cambios. Perdon a todos los seguidores por la demora,iba a subirlo el fin de semana pasado, pero me engripe y me la pase en cama... tremendo. Pero bueno, aquí se los dejo. Espero por favor que den algunos reviews mas (empiezo a pensar que a la gente no le gusta esta historia...). Aprovecho, de paso, para responder a los que me han dejado sus criticas... Cuidense mucho, nos vemos!

**Sligerer:** gracias por la bienvenida, gracias por los halagos, y gracias por tu review. n.n No me aburres, ¿cómo puede aburrirme que me digan que les gustó mis historia? Claro que no. Continúa mandándome reviews, por favor. La duda… bueno, ésa es la intención de cada capítulo, hasta que la historia llegue a su final y se acabe… jajaja!

**lightfire:** la historia continuará, despreocúpate. Ya la tengo terminada y cargada en mi espacio de sólo que no voy a continuar si ustedes no quieren… Entienden mi punto, ¿verdad? Y claro que habrá parejitas… cuáles, ya lo descubrirán (soy medio enigmática, ¿no es cierto?). Nos vemos.

**el santo pegaso:** no eres molesto, todo lo contrario, es muy halagador que alguien siga con esa firmeza mis historias. No he tenido mucho tiempo, pero ya leeré las tuyas. Gracias por todo… ¡Ah, y es "bienvenida"… / Soy chica…

**Argen:** tienes un modo muy claro y directo de mostrar tu opinión… pero eso es bueno. Robin ha tenido sus experiencias, y creo que todos sabemos lo obsesivo que es (hasta casi llegó a lastimar a STAR por una de sus obsesiones, imagínate O.o)… Si tengo el honor de que continúes leyendo mi historia, tal vez le encuentres un nuevo sentido.

**Nellinda:** gracias, de veras muchas gracias por tu fic. Lo de dejar las parejas a imaginación, es para que todos puedan leerlos… Así, de acuerdo el lector/a, es la trama de la historia. Me alegro que te guste.

**Cammy13:** gracias por tu opinión, Camy. Lo continuaré pronto, lo prometo.

**el santo pegaso:** no sabía eso de los reviews, así que gracias . Para información de todos, acepto los reviews anónimos ahora. Gracias, de nuevo, por apoyar mi historia como lo haces.

**el santo pegaso:** esperas con ansias cada actualización, ¿no es así? Jajaja! Gracias, no me canso de decírtelo. No te dejaré con las ganas; actualizaré cada vez que pueda. Eso sí: déjenme review, porque sino me siento como escribiéndole a la computadora… y ¡¡así no vale! Y nuestra Raven… ya tendrá su tiempo para cambiar su postura. En cuanto a Daian, aún no has visto nada… ñ-ñ

Nellinda: no te preocupes, amiga, yo sé lo que es no poder escribir… créeme. De todas formas, gracias por seguirme tanto como _el santo pegaso_… ¡Continúa leyendo por favor! 


	6. Una Verdadera Titán

Capítulo Seis:

**Una Verdadera Titán**

—Hola, Raven —Cloe le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

Raven arqueó una ceja y soltó el primer golpe.

—¿De dónde vienes? —inquirió con seriedad terminal.

"Piensa, Cloe", se dijo a sí misma la chica, temblando por dentro. "¡Piensa!"

—Pues… de un recital —dijo ella, sentándose con la mayor tranquilidad, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y por qué no nos avisaste?

—No quería molestarlos.

—Tal vez pudiésemos haber ido juntos…

—Es que… —Cloe bajó la mirada; esta vez dijo la verdad— aún no me siento parte del equipo.

De alguna forma, aquellas palabras le llegaron a Raven.

—Robin no deja que me acerque; creo que no desea que yo sea parte del equipo… y para colmo, no soy una ayuda…

—No es así —Raven esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Todos pasamos por malos momentos con Terra… él tan sólo quiere protegernos, evitar que ocurra lo mismo. Terra fue primero amiga, luego enemiga… y finalmente, de nuevo amiga, pero cuando ya fue demasiado tarde.

—Yo no soy Terra —repuso Cloe.

—Lo sé —aseguró Raven—. Todos lo sabemos. Pero Robin es así… quizá tú no seas Terra, pero Robin sigue siendo él… No quiere cometer más errores. Casi pierde todo la última vez que actuó mal…

—O tal vez… —musitó Cloe—… lo mejor sea que yo me marche del equipo. Así nadie estaría incómodo con mi presencia, ¿no lo crees?

Cloe había empezado a marcharse camino a su habitación para ese punto.

Raven levitó hasta ella, y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—No. No lo creo —respondió.

Cloe la miró; la mirada de ojos celestes y tranquilos se encontró de pronto con la azul, llena de seriedad.

No manejó el impulso. Ni siquiera lo pensó.

Al darse cuenta, ya el había dado un abrazo a Raven.

Ella se sorprendió; era de saber que no le agradaban esas muestras de sentimiento.

Pero tal vez… quizá, sólo quizá, todo hubiese cambiado después de que Trigon se marchara.

Raven la separó de sí.

—Lo siento, olvidé que…

—Ya no importa —Raven negó con la cabeza—. Mira, estoy intentando ser comprensiva, ¿sí? Pero no abuses.

Cloe se rió.

—Yo estoy intentando hacerme de una amiga aquí —replicó, riendo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y Chico Bestia? —inquirió Raven, curiosa.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Él es eso: un chico —repuso—. Nunca es lo mismo un amigo… que una amiga.

—¿Y Starfire?

—Ella es muy inocente —contradijo Cloe—. Es una buena persona, y es muy dulce, pero… no comprende todo.

—De modo que… —Raven empezaba a atar cabos.

—Sí, quedas tú —completó la chica, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Raven se apartó con rapidez. No podía disimularlo: estaba nerviosa.

—Mira, no sé si quieras ser mi amiga —le advirtió, ocultándose en las sombras de su capucha—. No quiero lastimarte… y no creo poder hacerlo.

—Pero yo quiero intentar —se obstinó Cloe, sentándose junto a ella—. ¿Me dejarías, Raven?

Raven levantó la mirada.

Cloe se atajó, colocando las manos frente a sí.

—Mira, Raven, yo tengo mucho que contar —le dijo, en tono confidencial—. Y sé que tú también. Pero no te apresuraré. Tal vez te haya intimidado. Empecemos bien: puedes preguntarme lo que quieras… y yo responderé. Será como un juego.

Raven rió.

—No te preocupes, Cloe —le respondió—. De acuerdo… intentemos ser amigas.

En los días siguientes, se vio a Cloe y a Raven tan unidas como dos hermanas gemelas.

Paseaban por los pasillos, primero con calma, compartiendo charlas en voz baja y tranquila. Después, cuando Cloe ganó más confianza, comenzaron a circular por toda la Torre del brazo, como dos colegialas, cuchicheando, charlando, e incluso riendo…

—¿Ya han notado el cambio de Raven? —preguntó Robin una mañana.

Estaban en la cocina, desayunando, Cy, Bestita, Star y Robin.

Raven y Cloe estaban en la habitación de la primera. Supuestamente, Cloe deseaba aprender a meditar.

—Pues a mí me parece favorable el cambio de nuestra amiga —comentó Star alegremente.

—Sí. Es decir, desde lo de Trigon, Raven ha podido demostrar sus emociones —apoyó Cyborg—, pero todavía no lo ha hecho.

—Pues yo creo que se debe a Cloe… —dijo Chico Bestia, sonriendo. A él le gustaba ver feliz a dos de las personas que más quería: Cloe… y Raven.

—Por cierto, ¿qué opinan de esa muchacha? —Robin cambió de tema con rapidez.

—Si te refieres a lo técnico… ha avanzado mucho —contestó Cy—. La pequeña se ha esforzado por superarse.

—Y lo logró, viejo, ¡vaya que lo logró! —alentó Chico Bestia—. La última vez que la ayudé a entrenar, tuvimos una lucha… ¡¡y me venció! Y no me dejé ganar.

—Tiene el alma de una verdadera titán —aseguró Starfire con dulzura—. No sólo es una buena compañera, sino que desea ayudarnos a vencer a los malhechores…

—Puede ser… —meditó Robin. Todavía no lo convencía del todo.

—¡Viejo, ya acéptala! —le reclamó Chico Bestia—. Todos nos hemos encariñado con ella, prácticamente ya es parte del equipo.

—Le impondré una última prueba —anunció Robin—. Si logra pasarla, será una Titán.

—Debes concentrarte —le decía Raven en susurros—. No dejes que nada te distraiga. No pienses en nada ni en nadie. Estás sola, en tu mente… imagínate tu mente como lo desees. Un campo sembrado, una pradera llena de flores… una playa…

Cloe mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando dejar en blanco su mente, pero no lo lograba.

—¡No puedo, Raven! —dijo frustrada, abriendo los ojos.

Su amiga le dirigió una seria mirada, y después le sonrió.

—Es difícil al principio —admitió—. Necesitas un poco de práctica. Eso es todo.

—Suenas como Robin —repuso Cloe—, pero más amable. ¿Crees que todavía no le agrado?

Raven suspiró.

—No lo sé, Cloe. Pregúntaselo y ya…

—No es tan fácil como parece —afirmó la muchacha—. Es difícil hablar con él. No he mantenido una charla… _personal_ con él desde que llegué.

—Ésa es la faceta que te muestra a ti —respondió Raven—. Espera un poco más, Cloe, sé paciente…

—La paciencia se me está agotando.

—Claro que no. Siempre tendremos paciencia dentro, aunque no lo queramos. Hay que buscarla, sólo.

Por un momento, Cloe tan sólo miró al piso, y Raven al Sol a través de la ventana.

—Raven… —empezó ella—. ¿Tú de veras crees que tenga algún poder especial?

Raven sonrió.

—Sí, Cloe; de verdad lo creo. Y vamos a sacarlo de allí, cueste lo que cueste…

—¿Recuerdas hace unas semanas, cuando prometiste "intentar ser mi amiga"? —inquirió Cloe de improviso—. ¡¡Míranos ahora!

Sin quererlo, Raven rió.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —musitó—. Cómo cambian las cosas…

—Yo recuerdo —continuó evocando Cloe— cuando llegué aquí… No te agradaba; ni siquiera me querías cerca.

—Oye, eso no es cierto… —protestó Raven.

—¡Claro que sí! —rió Cloe—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente: "No tienes hogar, y quieres que la Torre sea uno nuevo. No tienes familia, y quieres que los Jóvenes Titanes la sean"…

Raven se quedó boquiabierta.

—De acuerdo —admitió—. Quizá tenía un poco de miedo, como todos…

—Ya no te preocupes —la alentó Cloe—. Es cosa del pasado. Ahora somos amigas, ¿verdad?

—No. No somos amigas —contestó Raven, haciendo una pausa dramática—. Por lo menos tú eres mi mejor amiga…

Esta noticia pareció enternecer a Cloe, que le agradeció con una dulce mirada y la abrazó.

—Gracias… tú también lo eres.

De pronto, toda la Torre se encendió en rojo, y la alarma comenzó a sonar.

Raven y Cloe se separaron, mirándose al mismo tiempo.

—¡Problemas! —se oyó decir al líder, y las chicas salieron deprisa de la habitación.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un tiranosaurio y embistió a Mamooth.

Robin lo siguió, y saltando encima de él, le asestó una fuerte patada.

Cyborg perseguía a Gizmo junto con Star.

Raven y Cloe se habían quedado paradas sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Y Jinx? —inquirió Raven.

—No la veo… y no me gusta —repuso Cloe.

Se oyó una risa.

—Hola, Raven, ¿me extrañaste? —Jinx apareció—. Te he… vaya, veo que tienes una nueva amiguita… Y dime, ¿pelea tan mal como tú?

—Compruébalo por ti misma —respondió Cloe, lanzándose contra ella.

Raven estuvo a punto de ayudarla, pero meditó… ésa era la oportunidad de Cloe… No tenía por qué arruinársela. Sólo intervendría en caso de que la chica necesitara ayuda. Y Raven estaba segura de que no la necesitaría.

—Miren esto… —se mofó Jinx, saltando de un lado para el otro, intentando esquivar a Cloe—. La niñita cree que puede vencerme…

"No creo… lo haré", se aseguró a sí misma Cloe.

Se movía con agilidad, esquivando golpes y lanzando más al mismo tiempo.

La lucha entre ella y Jinx era reñida. Ambas luchaban bien. La destreza de la cantante había mejorado, y mucho. Era notable.

—¡¡Ahhh! —Cloe lanzó un grito, y le asestó un golpe en la mejilla a la hechicera de Colmena, derribándola.

Jinx se incorporó apenas.

—¡Demonios! —musitó, limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla. Tenía un pequeño corte—. Esto no puede seguir… ¡¡Patrón de Ataque Delta! —ordenó.

Al instante, todos los de Colmena se unieron detrás de Jinx, y se dispersaron para atacar.

Gizmo envió una bomba, que Jinx avaló con ondas expansivas de su creación, y cuando el humo estalló frente a los Titanes (que se habían reunido en torno a Cloe), Mammoth surgió por detrás de la cortina de humo para dar un impacto con su bruta fuerza.

De inmediato, todos los Titanes se alejaron volando al mismo tiempo.

Todos menos…

—¡¡Cloe! —gritaron Raven y Chico Bestia al mismo tiempo, tratando de encontrarla entre el humo.

—¡No! —se oyó abajo. Raven intentó descender, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Mammoth había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas el lugar donde estaba Cloe.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Starfire.

Esperaron un minuto, en vilo por si algo pasaba… y de hecho, sí ocurrió algo: Mammoth salió despedido por los aires.

Los Titanes se quedaron estupefactos, igual que los Colmena.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó Gizmo, y huyeron deprisa.

Ninguno de los Titanes, ni siquiera Robin, le dieron importancia al hecho de que los malhechores estaban huyendo. Todos permanecían en espera de que el humo se disipara.

Y cuando lo hizo, mostró algo que ninguno podría haber esperado: allí permanecía Cloe, sana y salva, rodeada de una brillante e intensa aurora azul cielo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Robin, mirando a Cloe, que permanecía sentada en el sofá, abrazándose a sí misma.

—No lo sé —repuso, negando con la cabeza, consternada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ella no tenía poderes, no era posible… ¿o sí?—. Sólo recuerdo que sentí que algo se acercaba a mí, que querían hacerme daño. Oí a alguien gritar mi nombre, y supe que no eran sólo suposiciones. Y cuando vi esa enorme sombra sobre mí, a punto de aplastarme… grité y cerré los ojos… No recuerdo nada más.

Robin se apartó de ella, meditando su respuesta.

—¿Raven? —llamó.

—¿Sí, Robin?

—Ve qué puedes averiguar de este hecho. Cuando encuentres algo nuevo, me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Raven no titubeó.

—Fueron poderes, de eso no hay duda.

Cloe estaba sentada, cruzada de piernas, en la cama de Raven, con expresión confundida.

—Pero yo no tengo poderes… Ray, ¿qué fue eso?

—Ya te contesté —Raven iba y venía de un lado a otro, preparando un espacio en medio de su habitación, llevando libros y transportando otras cosas con sus poderes—. Quizá tú creas que no tienes poderes, pero los hechos hablan por sí solos. Igualmente, deberás admitirlo antes de que comencemos a entrenar. Si no eres consciente de que los tienes, entonces no los podrás usar.

Cloe suspiró.

**F l a s h B a c k»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»**

—_Avísale que tiene tres días para la prueba final —dijo Robin en tono serio._

—_¿Tres días, sólo? ¿No es poco? —intercedió Raven._

—_Mira, sé que es tu amiga, pero ha tenido meses de entrenamiento —terció Robin—. No le daré más tiempo. Los chicos quieren que se quede, y yo aún no tomé una decisión, de modo que esto lo decidirá._

_Raven se puso de pie, acercándose a él._

—_Robin, por favor, no seas tan duro con ella…_

—_No lo seré —aseguró el líder—. Simplemente seré justo._

**«««««««««««««««F i n d e l F l a s h B a c k**

—¿¿Permanecer todo el día allí? —Raven casi enloqueció.

—¡¡Viejo, eso es muy injusto! —protestó Chico Bestia.

—Robin, afuera llueve como si fuera el Godnlosck —intervino Starfire—. Hace mucho frío y nuestra amiga se mojará y podría enfermarse y…

—¿Qué dijo ella? —preguntó Cyborg.

—Aceptó.

Las protestas callaron de inmediato.

—¿Ella…? —empezó Raven, y las palabras se trabaron.

—¿Realmente…? —Starfire continuó.

—¿Aceptó…? —preguntó finalmente Cy.

—Sí —Robin se cruzó de brazos, caminado hasta el ventanal.

Cloe se encontraba en la costa, de pie al borde una roca, bajo la lluvia, soportando el frío y el viento como un árbol. No flaqueaba… o al menos por ese entonces.

Todos los Titanes intercambiaron miradas de franca preocupación.

—¿La preparaste bien? —preguntó el líder.

—Lo mejor que pude —contestó Raven, mirando a su amiga. Sintió un hueco en el estómago. ¿Y si no lo soportaba?

"Soportará", pensó para sí mismo Robin.

—Qué frío hace, demonios —Cloe continuaba allí, y la era la medianoche. "El tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes…" solían decir. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo… sólo que ella no disfrutaba eso, ni la divertía. Sentía que tenía mojados hasta los huesos, y que si no se movía era porque una capa de hielo la cubría—. Pero seré una Titán… —afirmaba a sí misma, para darse ánimo—. Soportaré todo, pero formaré parte de ese equipo…

De pronto, calló. Y es que había sentido algo caliente sobre los hombros. Se volvió, y allí estaba Robin, mirándola con su infaltable antifaz.

Ella se tocó los hombros; él la había cubierto con su capa.

—Vamos adentro —le dijo el líder, señalando con la cabeza la Torre.

Tiritando, Cloe preguntó:

—¿La prueba ya acabó?

—Sí —repuso él—. Vamos adentro. Es medianoche… has pasado un día aquí.

Ella estaba a punto de estornudar, pero se lo guardó. ¿Y si debía salir inmune de aquello?

Los demás chicos estaban allí, en espera del resultado de Robin, que había ido a su habitación.

Cyborg la reconfortó con una palmadita en la espalda.

—Tranquila, pequeña… —musitó.

—Yo creo que ya eres parte del equipo, amiga, ¡no te preocupes! —Starfire le sonrió, y Cloe le devolvió la sonrisa. Ojalá Robin la tratara del mismo modo…

—¿Raven?

Raven estaba apoyada contra al pared contraria, mirando al piso con seriedad.

—Vamos, Raven…

—No puedo creer que hayas asumido ese riesgo —repuso ella—. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si resultabas herida, o enferma?

—Pero nada de eso pasó —Cloe se levantó—. Raven, mírame…

Raven levantó la mirada.

—¿De verdad quieres entrar, no es así? —preguntó.

Cloe asintió, y entonces ella la abrazó.

—Eres una verdadera titán; no importa si Robin no lo cree así…

—Ejem… —las chicas se separaron con rapidez. Robin bajaba las escaleras hasta el living.

Todos se pusieron de pie con creciente expectación. Raven llevó a Cloe frente a él.

Robin le entregó una caja.

—Aquí tienes tus cosas —le avisó.

Cloe se desilusionó. ¿Todo ese esfuerzo para nada? ¿Ahora le entregaba sus cosas y la despedía? No era posible…

—Dentro encontrarás tu uniforme y tu comunicador titán —por primera vez, Robin le sonrió, tendiéndole la mano—. Bienvenida al equipo, Cloe.

La ilusión brilló en los ojos de la muchacha, reemplazando al temor anterior, y sin poder contenerse, abrazó al líder.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó.

Robin la alejó.

Alrededor, los demás Titanes festejaban, saltando y gritando con gran bullicio, incluso Raven.

—No debes agradecerme. Realmente has demostrado ser una verdadera titán.


	7. Enigma

Capítulo Siete:

**Enigma**

Poco a poco, paso a paso, Cloe aprendió a controlar sus poderes. Resultó que podía transmitir pensamientos (telepatía), y dar una especie de descargas eléctricas que paralizaban a los oponentes.

Ofreciéndose a ayudarlas, Chico Bestia pasaba mucho tiempo junto a las dos chicas, siendo varias veces víctima de los poderes incipientes de Cloe.

Pronto, la cantante dejó de pensar en que era cantante, dejó de pensar en Daian y sus imposiciones, y dejó de preocuparse.

Reía y sonreía cada día junto a sus amigos. Incluso Robin ahora la trataba con amabilidad, y no tardó en dejar de lado la desconfianza para abrirle los brazos tal y como todos ya lo habían hecho.

Era feliz.

Pero, como todos sabemos, la felicidad no dura para siempre.

Cloe y Chico Bestia miraban a Raven meditar a una distancia prudencial.

Ya no le hacía falta, pero a ella le gustaba. Ya era un hábito.

—Dime, Bestita —Cloe codeó a Chico Bestia—. ¿La invitarás a salir?

Chico Bestia se quedó congelado/paralizado, y comenzó a sudar como en un baño sauna.

—¿Cóm…? ¿Quién te…? ¿Ella…? —intentó preguntar, pero las inquisitivas salían sólo en parte, y él tartamudeaba.

Cloe rió con suavidad.

—No te preocupes, nadie sabe. Ella tampoco —repuso Cloe, respondiendo a preguntas jamás formuladas—. Yo me di cuenta. No te ofreciste a ayudarnos porque me aprecias…

—¡Oye! —protestó él.

—… Sino para estar con ella… usándome de escudo…

—¡¡Yo no te usé! ¡Y sí te aprecio!

—Ya lo sé —ella volvió a reír—. Y si lo hubieses hecho, no me molestaba. Yo sólo quiero ayudarlos…

—¿Tú crees que… que ella acepte? —inquirió Chico Bestia desconfiado y con miedo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no le preguntas. Anda, díselo… —lo alentó—. Y si te pide un tiempo para pensarlo, dáselo… yo te ayudaré e intentaré convencerla.

—Gracias —Chico Bestia la abrazó.

—No te pongas meloso —Cloe le guiñó un ojo—. Quizá Raven se ponga celosa…

—Dime, Raven… —Cloe daba vueltas y más vueltas.

—¿Sí?

—Si alguien te invitara a salir… ¿qué dirías?

Raven se quedó estupefacta.

—Pues… todo depende de quién me invitara… —dijo—. ¿Alguno de los chicos te invitó a salir?

Cloe se echó a reír.

—¡¡Por favor! —dijo—. A Robin sólo le interesa Starfire… el amor de Cyborg son las máquinas y el Auto-T… y Chico Bestia es sólo mi amigo. Yo creo que le interesa _alguien más_…

Raven se sonrojó notablemente.

—¿Y… quién crees que pueda ser? —preguntó, desviando la mirada y fingiendo que leía su libro.

—Pues… —Cloe clavó sus celestes orbes en su amiga—… tú.

Raven volvió a sonrojarse.

—Claro que no —desechó la idea. ¿Para qué hacerse ilusiones?—. Nadie nunca jamás se fijaría en mí…

—¡Vamos, Ray! —reprochó Cloe—. Eres muy linda. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no y ya —se obstinó.

Cloe se puso de pie.

—¿Sabes qué creo?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que tú le gustas a Chico Bestia… y que a ti te gusta él —soltó Cloe, sonriente—. Y yo voy a ayudarlos…

—¡Tienes que animarte! —exclamó Cloe a Chico Bestia.

—Claro que no. ¿Y si me rechazara? Sería más fácil si fuera una chica cualquiera, pero… ¡¡es Raven! ¡¡Raven! ¡Vivimos todos juntos! —dijo él, histérico, agitando los brazos.

—Si no la invitas a salir, entonces se lo diré yo… —advirtió Cloe.

Chico Bestia emitió un sonido, un leve grito, como si le faltara el aire.

—Lo haré —aseguró su amiga.

—¡No… no! —la detuvo él—. De acuerdo… juntaré valor, y le pediré a Raven que…

—¿Qué me pedirás? —se oyó una voz monótona tras él.

Chico Bestia volvió a hacer ese sonido. Cloe rió y anunció:

—Yo debo ir a hablar con Star. ¡Nos vemos!

Chico Bestia se volvió hacia ella.

—¡No…! ¡Cloe, no…! ¡No puedes…! —intentó detenerla.

Pero Cloe ya doblada por el pasillo, y sólo levantó una mano y los saludó sin volverse:

—¡Ciao!

Al volverse, Chico Bestia se enfrentó a la chica.

—¿Y…? —Raven arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó él—. Yo…

—¿Tú qué?

—Yo…

Raven suspiró.

—Olvídalo, Chico Bestia —y se volvió para marcharse.

—¡No! —la detuvo él, tomándola de los hombros—. Raven… yo… yo quería preguntarte si… si quisieras salir conmigo…

Raven se quedó estupefacta una vez más… y sonrojada.

—Yo… —ahora era ella quien tartamudeaba—. Creo que… —sonrió, sonrojada—. Me encantaría, Chico Bestia.

Él sonrió.

—¿De veras? ¡¡Genia! —exclamó, muy alegre—. Bueno, ¿dónde podríamos ir? ¿Al cine, al parque de diversiones, a comer pizza…?

Ella rió.

—Tenemos tiempo para decidirlo…

—¿Te molestaría que lo hiciéramos ahora mismo? —preguntó él, muy contento. No lo podía creer.

Ella sonrió nuevamente, negando con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no —se sentaron juntos en el sofá, empezando a charlar apaciblemente.

Cloe los miró desde cierta distancia, con Starfire junto a ella, y ambas rieron.

—Necesito de tu ayuda —Raven caminaba por el pasillo, y al ver a Cloe la arrastró a su habitación.

—¡Oye! —una vez dentro, Cloe se zafó—. ¿Por qué la prisa?

Raven se volvió hacia ella, sonrojada y nerviosa.

Al verla así, a Cloe se le olvidó todo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, genuinamente preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Chico Bestia… —empezó Raven. Y luego sonrió suavemente—. Chico Bestia me invitó a salir.

Primero, Cloe sonrió, y luego dio un grito de alegría.

—¡¡Te lo dije! —comentó—. Y, ¿cuándo es la cita?

—Hoy… —de súbito, Raven recordó todo—. ¡¡Lo olvidaba! Fue por eso que te traje aquí. Cloe, necesito ayuda… no sé qué vestir, qué decirle, cómo hablarle…

La muchacha volvió a reír con buen humor.

—No te preocupes, te ayudaremos…

—¿_Ayudaremos_? ¿Tú y quién más?

—Así que saldrás con Raven —Robin sonrió al tiempo que miraba a Chico Bestia. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá del living, viendo televisión.

—Ah, ya te enteraste…

—¡Vamos! Cualquier cosa que ocurra aquí se difunde con la velocidad de la luz… Somos seis adolescentes, viviendo juntos…

—Bien, bien… Si, saldré con ella…

—Raven ha cambiado mucho desde que…

—Derrotó a su padre… —completó Chico Bestia.

—En realidad, iba a decir desde que llegó Cloe, pero es casi lo mismo…

—Creo que en un tiempo anterior, ella jamás habría aceptado —Chico Bestia bajó sus orejas en señal de entristecimiento.

—Puede que tengas razón —concedió Robin—. Pero toma en cuenta todo lo que ocurrió antes… ella no podía demostrar nada… era un riesgo. Todo lo hacía para cuidarnos… Ella siempre fue nuestra amiga, nadie nunca dudó de eso.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Cyborg llegó adonde ellos—. ¿De qué hablan?

—De Raven —respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Cyborg los miró, y después sonrió. Le dio un puñetazo a Bestita en el brazo.

—¡Bien hecho, viejo! Y, ¿adónde la llevarás?

Más animado, Chico Bestia sonrió.

—Iremos a dar un paseo, y luego… dejaré que ella decida. Quizá terminemos en un Bistrò… (**N/A:** a los que no sabes qué es un Bistrò, es uno de los cafés a donde supuestamente Raven iba muy seguido Hermanas, a compartir deprimentes poemas y todo eso…)

Los chicos rieron.

—Oye, Robin, ¿por qué tú y Star no se nos unen? —se le ocurrió de pronto al chico verde—. Es nuestra primera cita y tal vez si estemos entre amigos nos dé más confianza…

Robin lo pensó.

—Le preguntaré a Star, pero, ¿y tú, Cyborg? —inquirió el joven maravilla—. No quiero dejarte solo…

—Tal vez vaya a darles una visita a los Titanes del Este. Quiero ver cómo van las cosas por allí. Regresaré al terminar el día.

—¿Y Cloe? —preguntó Chico Bestia.

—Le preguntaré si quiere ir conmigo —repuso Cy de inmediato—. No dejaré a la pequeña sola. Es una oportunidad perfecta para que conozca al resto de sus compañeros, ¿no crees?

—¡Oh, Raven! ¡¡Luces divina!

Raven miró a Starfire sin mucho convencimiento.

—Chicas, les agradezco mucho todo esto, pero… nunca he dejado mi capa… No sé si…

—Es justamente por eso que decidimos cambiarte el atuendo —dijo Cloe, examinándola—. A mí me parece que te ves muy bien…

Y era cierto. Raven lucía una falda, unas sandalias y una musculosa. La falda y las sandalias eran negras, mientras que la musculosa era azul. El cabello estaba normal, y el rostro también, sin ningún maquillaje. Lucía bonita y sencilla. Aunque Star y Cloe habían tratado por todo medio de colocarle al menos algo de maquillaje y lograr que se vistiera con colores más alegres, no habían podido lograrlo. Quizá Raven sólo necesitara tiempo.

—Creo que estás lista —anunció Cloe, mirándola.

Starfire daba saltos y reía con alegría.

—Yo también debo irme… —anunció—. Robin quiere que lo acompañe. Dice que iremos a dar un paseo junto con ustedes dos, Raven…

Raven se sorprendió, pero no le desagradó.

—No lo sabía… ¡Qué bien! —se volvió hacia Cloe—. Creo que tú quedarás con Cyborg, aquí…

—No me molesta —aseguró ella.

—Oh, pero Cyborg irá a Ciudad Acero a visitar a nuestros otros amigos Titanes… —recordó Starfire.

Cloe se quedó perpleja.

—Oh, bueno… no importa —recuperó la sonrisa—. Pasaré la tarde entrenando. Creo que me hace falta.

La muchacha miraba a sus amigos marcharse cuando apareció Cy.

—¿De verdad no quieres venir a ver a nuestros amigos? —preguntó él, amable—. Te aburrirás aquí sola…

Cloe rió.

—Descuida. Le prometí a Robin que entrenaría duro —sonrió y lo abrazó—. Buena suerte, Cy.

_Sola._ Bueno, no era tan malo.

Llevaría adelante su plan. De modo que se dirigió a la sala de entrenamientos (**N/A:** es lo mismo de todas maneras… ¬.¬) y pasó las horas practicando estrategias, intentando enfocar sus poderes en los objetos más pequeños, y luego en los más grandes.

Quizá no era lo mejor, pero ella no quería interferir en las diversiones de los demás.

La noche ya estaba avanzada, era casi medianoche.

—No puedo creer que Robin y Star aún estén allí —decía Chico Bestia mientras entraba a la Torre en compañía de Raven—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a pasar en el Parque de Diversiones?

Raven rió.

—Tal vez sólo quieren un poco de tiempo _a solas_… —repuso—. Ya déjalo.

Chico Bestia se detuvo, sorprendido.

—¿Tú… acabas de _reír_? —inquirió—. ¡Guau!

Raven volvió a reír.

—Quizá es porque lo pasé muy bien contigo —dijo, intentando desviar la mirada—. Chico Bestia… aún no es fácil para mí ser una persona _normal_. Pero tengo sentimientos. Sólo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme a ellos…

—Sé que tienes sentimientos —sonrió él—. Todos lo sabemos. Y te esperaremos lo necesario, no te preocupes…

Se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Gracias por haberme invitado, en serio. Fue muy divertido —admitió ella, mirándolo de manera tierna.

—Gracias a ti por haberme acompañado… —repuso él—. ¿Volveremos… volveremosasaliralgunavez? —preguntó con increíble rapidez, temeroso y de manera incomprensible.

Raven frunció el ceño, demostrando con ese gesto que no había entendido.

—¿Cómo dices?

Chico Bestia tomó aire.

—¿Volveremos a salir alguna vez? —dijo, y se convirtió en una tortuga que rápidamente se escondió en su caparazón.

Raven lo pensó un poco, y luego sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Él volvió a su forma normal ante ese gesto.

—Si tú quieres…

Él rió.

—¡Claro que quiero! También yo me la pasé muy bien contigo —dijo, sonrojándose. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, hasta que Chico Bestia decidió romperlo—: Oye, ¿no tienes hambre? Porque yo sí, ¿me acompañas?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Te acompaño, pero no tengo hambre.

Chico Bestia se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un buen plato de tofu, y al pasar frente a sofá, encendió el televisor. Mientras tanto, Raven se sentó en el sofá y miró sin atención el televisor, sólo para oír un poco de ruido.

Ya estaba sintonizado en MTV. (**N/A:** a que no soy la única a la que le gusta… o)

Ella se acomodó, relajada, cuando de pronto empezó a sonar una música muy armoniosa y la pantalla del televisor se llenó con las imágenes de un videoclip.

**Here I am again**

**Talking to myself**

**Sitting at a red light**

**Both hands on the wheel**

**How am I supposed to feel?**

**So much running through my mind**

El video mostraba una carretera en un desértico paisaje, con el descapotable rojo andando por ella. Aún no se veía a quien cantaba; la imagen estaba enfocada desde arriba, de modo que sólo se distinguía una cabeza.

**First you wanna be free**

**Now you say you need me**

**Giving mixed signals in size**

**It's so hard to let you in**

**Thinking you might slam the brakes again**

Raven miraba sin mucho interés, aunque debió admitir que la música era pegadiza, y la voz de la cantante, muy armoniosa.

Sin embargo, la canción ya llegaba al estribillo; el ritmo se hizo más intenso, y la voz también, mientras que el enfoque de la imagen cambió para mostrar a una muchacha de perfil, conduciendo el auto al tiempo que aceleraba.

**Push the pedal down**

**Heading out of town**

**Gotta make a getaway**

**The traffic in my brain's**

**Driving me insane**

**This is more than I can take**

**You tell me that you love me first**

**Then throw your heart into reverse**

**I gotta get away**

La cantante gesticulaba y hacía gesto acordes a lo que transmitía, sin dejar de conducir.

Una cantante que de pronto llamó la atención de Raven…

Cabello negro azabache, mirada intensa de ojos celestes, tez blanca…

Era Cloe.

Raven miró totalmente shockeada las imágenes del videoclip, sin perder detalle.

"Estoy equivocada", se repetía. "Ella no es Cloe… estoy equivocada. No es posible".

Sin embargo, sí, todo era posible, y la muchacha que cantaba sentimentalmente desde el televisor era Cloe, su mejor amiga.

Raven miró todo el video con la misma atención, debatiéndose en su interior por si se sentía traicionada, sorprendida, o confundida. En realidad, parecía que esas tres personalidades se habían fusionado, impidiéndole sentir con claridad. Recordó a Terra, aquella noche en que los traicionó.

**Here I am again**

**Talking to myself**

**Sitting at a red light**

**Both hands on the wheel**

**How am I supposed to feel?**

**So much runing through my mind**

**Push the pedal down**

**Heading out a town**

**Gotta make a getaway (a getaway)**

**The traffic is in my brein's**

**Driving me insane**

**This is more than I can take (I can take)**

**You tell that you love me first**

**Then throw your heart into reverse**

**I gotta get away**

**Getaway, getaway…**

La canción terminó, mientras una Cloe permanecía de pie en medio del mismo desértico paisaje, con su figura esbelta recortada contra el cielo de fondo brillante, y ella bajaba los brazos que había mantenido abiertos y en alto y calmaba su voz.

Al final, la última imagen que pudo verse antes de que todo fuera cubierto por un fondo negro, fue la mirada de Cloe, observando una fotografía, que luego se volvía hacia el espejo retrovisor, reflejándose en él también, y que posteriormente arrojaba la fotografía a la letanía del viento mientras sonreía.

_Paris_

"_The Getaway"_

_Álbum: Enigma_

_Director: Paulo Szifron_

Decían los créditos situados a un costado de la imagen.

—Paris… Enigma —musitó para sí ella.

Raven apagó el televisor con rapidez cuando Chico Bestia regresaba. No podía dejar de continuar viendo las imágenes en su cabeza. No obstante, le sonrió al muchacho.

—¿Había algo bueno en ese canal? —preguntó él, sonriente también, mientras tomaba un sorbo de leche de tofu.

—No —repuso ella alegremente, obviamente fingiendo—. Sólo basura.

Era extraño que Raven fuera al centro comercial, pero por una vez en la vida, necesitaba con urgencia comprar algo. De modo que le pidió a Starfire que la acompañase, y ella, tan alegre y entusiasta como siempre, aceptó.

Allí se encontraban las dos, mirando vidrieras que Raven fingía que le interesaban, mientras Star se maravillaba con las prendas.

El hecho de la noche anterior no dejaba que los pensamientos de Raven fluyeran con tranquilidad. No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—¡Raven! —gritó Starfire, de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué sucede, Star? —preguntó ella.

—Hace un smildock de tiempo que he estado llamándote, y no me respondías —contestó la tamaraniana.

Raven sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo lamento, estaba pensando en algo —se justificó, algo aturdida—. ¿Me preguntaste algo? Por favor, repítemelo.

—Te había preguntado por qué no invitamos a nuestra amiga Cloe —repitió Starfire—. Ella es una persona muy simpática, y se lleva bien contigo, y han pasado mucho tiempo juntas… creí que la invitarías a ella.

—Ehh… —¿cómo justificarse ahora?—. Bueno, Star, es que… es que vine a comprarle un regalo, algo así como un regalo de bienvenida —Raven sonrió falsamente una vez más—. No podía dejar que ella lo viera… Además, tú también eres mi amiga.

Star rió.

—Oh, ya veo, Raven —sonrió—. Bien, vamos a buscarlo.

Raven situó su mirada en una tienda de música.

—Star, creo que encontré el regalo ideal…

Starfire se entretenía escuchando uno y otro disco en los audífonos del local.

Raven se fijó que ella no estuviese prestando atención, y buscó a un empleado.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme dónde encontrar el disco Enigma, de Paris? —inquirió Raven.

El muchacho tecleó en una computadora, y luego le señaló una sección.

—Por allí lo encontrarás. Está en la sección de más vendidos —le indicó—. Espero que encuentres alguno; los han agotado. Ya no sé cuántas veces hemos tenido que hacer más pedidos del mismo disco.

Raven caminó hasta la sección, y lo buscó. No quedaban muchos; el despachante tenía razón. Apenas los minutos que ella tardó en estar allí, leyendo los temas, varias personas se acercaron y se marcharon con un disco en la mano.

La muchacha lo volvió, observando la portada.

Representaba a la misma Cloe, de pie en el borde de la cornisa de un edificio antiguo, ataviada con un largo vestido negro que en sus puntas estaba como deshilachado y le cubría los pies. La blancura del pecho se podía observar perfectamente, ya que ella lleva un escote, y de los brazos sólo podían verse las manos. Su mano izquierda sostenía algo así como un bastón, mientras que la derecha estaba extendida hacia ese mismo lado, como arrojando un polvo mágico al viento. Ella llevaba alas negras, que simulaban las de una mariposa, y el cabello y una larguísima capa jugaban en el viento. Por último, la capa, también deshilachada como el vestido, tenía en su interior cientos de estrellas, que parecían ser… la noche misma. El fondo era de un día lluvioso, con el cielo encapotado y plomizo.

"Buena producción", pensó Raven.

De inmediato, tomó el disco, y se dirigió a pagarlo.

Después, le avisó a Starfire que ya tenía el regalo, y volvió con ella a la Torre T.

Pasó por lo menos una hora y media escuchando el CD.

Al terminar, ella miró la portada una vez más, y se dirigió a la ventana, pensativa.

¿Por qué había tenido que mentirle? ¿Qué, no había podido confiar en ella? Era su mejor amiga. Su única mejor amiga.

Raven dio un puñetazo al alféizar, mientras se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiese querer a nadie?

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¿Raven? —preguntó Chico Bestia—. ¿Estás aquí?

Raven se volvió hacia la voz, hacia la puerta y caminó sigilosamente hasta ella.

La abrió, y se encontró con él.

—Ah, hola —saludó él—. Yo quería preguntarte si…

Raven estaba tan emocionalmente inestable que ya no pudo contenerse. Avanzó hasta él, y le dio un abrazo.

—¿Por qué todos deben mentirme?

—Oye, cálmate —le pidió Chico Bestia.

Raven se alejó, arrepentida de haberse dejado llevar de esa manera.

—Lo siento, Chico Bestia —se disculpó, mirándolo apenada—. Ahora mismo debo ir a hablar con alguien. Te prometo que después… después te lo contaré todo. Gracias.

Ella tocó a la puerta de la cantante.

—Adelante —respondieron desde adentro.

Raven entró a la habitación de Cloe.

—¡Raven! —la saludó su amiga, con una enorme sonrisa—. He estado…

—¿Por qué? —disparó Raven, sin dejarla continuar.

La sonrisa de ella no cambió.

—No comprendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué _nos_ mentiste? —volvió a preguntar Raven, dolida. En sus manos estrechaba con fuerza el disco.

Cloe permaneció desconcertada.

—De veras, no te entiendo…

—¿¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras en realidad… Paris? —se enfureció Raven, mostrándole el CD.

El mundo de Cloe se desmoronó.

—Raven, yo…

—¿Ahora sabes de qué hablo? —volvió a preguntar la joven hechicera—. ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿De qué se trata todo? ¡¡Eres una mentira!

Con sus poderes, Cloe cerró la puerta.

—Escucha, tú no conoces mi historia —trató de explicar.

—¡Conozco una falsa, la que tú nos aseguraste que era verdadera! —exclamó Raven—. Nos traicionaste… Eres… eres igual a Terra.

Cloe cerró los ojos, dolida por el golpe. ¿Terra? No, claro que no.

—Raven, por favor —rogó Cloe—. Dame una oportunidad… Eres mi mejor amiga, no te mentí en eso. No planeé nada de lo que ocurrió aquí… Yo sólo quería _escapar_… Déjame explicarte. Sólo déjame intentarlo.

Raven intentó calmarse un poco.

—De acuerdo —murmuró—. Te daré esa oportunidad. Pero te lo advierto: si mientes…

No necesitaba terminar.

Pero sí necesitaba oír una justificación de Cloe. No podía creerlo, aún cuando sabía que era la realidad. Raven la apreciaba, y mucho… como le había dicho, era su mejor amiga.

Cloe también lo entendía. Había sido ingenua al creer que siempre iba a poder vivir en esa falsa vida inventada. Quizás cualquiera sí pudiese, pero ella, con su fama, no. De modo que Cloe comenzó a hablar.


	8. Mentiras y Verdades

Capítulo Ocho:

**Mentiras y Verdades**

Aturdida. Si había una palabra describía cómo se encontraba en ese momento, era aturdida.

Realmente era increíble cómo todo podía cambiar con tal rapidez.

—No lo entiendo —terriblemente confundida, Raven ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

Cloe se le acercó.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho —rogó ella—. De verdad no quería mentirles… pero es que si yo les decía que era Paris, sería mucho más fácil que Daian me encontrara —negó con la cabeza—. Por favor, Raven, no me entregues… Por favor…

Raven levantó la mirada.

—Entiendo que no me lo hayas dicho al principio —reconoció—. Pero¿y después? Se supone que somos amigas.

—Lo somos —aseguró Cloe, angustiada—. Es sólo que… —bajó la vista— me acostumbré tanto a estar aquí, con todos, que… _empecé a creer en mi propia mentira_. Olvidé que era una cantante, que tenía cientos de discos vendidos, y fama mundial… Me olvidé de ser Paris… y sólo fui Cloe.

Raven se puso de pie. Continuaba aturdida.

—Necesitas tiempo¿verdad? —preguntó Cloe—. Tómate el que desees. Piensa todo tranquila. Pero no me entregues, por favor…

Raven se puso de pie y se marchó.

_Por favor… no_.

—Lleva días encerrada.

—Ya perdí la cuenta desde hace cuando no lo hacía.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué?

Cloe negó con la cabeza, aunque se sintió culpable por continuar mintiendo.

—Quizá… nuestra amiga sólo necesite un tiempo a solas —reconoció Starfire, aunque no podía negar que estaba triste.

—Seguramente es eso —trató de alentarlos Robin, sonriendo—. Ya no se preocupen tanto. Todo va a estar bien. Raven saldrá pronto.

Todos asintieron, pero Cloe ya no se sintió capaz.

Chico Bestia se sentía más triste que ningún otro. Fue por eso que esa tarde, casi al anochecer, se dirigió a la terraza.

Allí lo sorprendió Cloe, sumido en mirar el atardecer.

—Hola —saludó con suavidad.

—La extraño —empezó él—. Apenas empezábamos a llevarnos mejor, y ocurre esto…

La cantante sintió que le echaban encima una mochila de plomo.

—Yo… creo que… Raven saldrá pronto de allí, como dijo Robin —sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano—. Ella saldrá, y será como siempre… Tal vez tenía que resolver algunos asuntos, y necesitaba tiempo a solas, o…

—¿O qué?

Los dos giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la voz que sonaba a sus espaldas.

Los ojos de Chico Bestia se iluminaron.

—¡Raven! —gritó, lanzándose a abrazarla.

Raven rió suavemente, y le devolvió apenas el abrazo.

—¡Esto… deben saberlo los demás! —gritó el muchacho, y se marchó hacia el interior de la Torre.

Raven se sentó junto a Cloe en la cornisa.

—Todos se preocuparon mucho por ti. Yo también… si aún lo crees —le dijo Cloe.

—Estuve pensando mucho —advirtió Raven—. Hablé con mis personalidades, medité mucho, analicé cada opción… y tomé una decisión.

—Sea cual sea, yo la aceptaré —aseguró Cloe con valentía.

—Llegué a la conclusión de… —Raven suspiró— de que sólo querías protegerte, y de que si llegaste a donde estás, es porque te lo merecías —sonrió—. Eres parte del equipo; eres un joven titán… y además, eres mi mejor amiga. Cuentas con mi fidelidad. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Sin embargo, creo que es propicio que encuentres la forma de decírselo al resto de los chicos.

Cloe la miraba sorprendida.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto —Raven sonrió—. Yo nunca hago bromas; ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Cloe dio un grito de alegría y saltó a abrazarla.

—¡Gracias! —le susurró.

—Descuida —repuso Raven—. ¿Para qué estamos las amigas?

La cantante le dio una mirada de profundo cariño y agradecimiento antes de que todos los Titanes llegaran a ver a Raven, traídos por Chico Bestia.

De modo que todo siguió igual.

Combatiendo a los chicos malos, saliendo victoriosos a pesar de algunos golpes, comiendo pizza y luchando por la última rebanada, entrenando…

Todo como siempre, todo rutinario, aunque ninguno nunca se aburría.

Pero una vez más, recuerden que ni la tranquilidad ni la felicidad pueden durar…

—Ha sido un placer poder negociar con usted —Daian sonrió aunque no había nadie a su alrededor.

Había exigido a todos los empleados que se marcharan a determinada hora, que no volviesen hasta el día siguiente, había cerrado todas las puertas con la máxima seguridad, había esculcado hasta el último milímetro de su oficina en busca de objetos que pudieran arruinar su "plan", y se había aprestado a hacer la llamada. (**N/A:** Por si ya lo han notado, Daian es un _poco_ obsesiva…)

Estaba sola.

Nick permanecía en su casa. Él no era hombre de negocios; Daian llevaba las riendas de todo, para su propia beneficencia, claro. Y de todas formas, el padre de la cantante estaba demasiado ocupado en extrañar a Cloe como para prestarle atención a esas cosas.

—No se preocupe —contestó la voz impertérrita desde los altavoces, al otro lado de la línea.

—No he conseguido que ninguno de los incompetentes que me rodea haya podido encontrar a mi hija —explicó Daian—. Después de varias consultas a mis más fieles contactos, me señalaron a usted, señor…

—Wilson. (**N/A:** ¿Quién tiene sospechas? Apuesten, chicos… )

—Señor Wilson —Daian era ávida y muy inteligente; conseguiría lo que quisiera—, tengo la certeza de que usted me ayudará. Necesito encontrar a mi hija Cloe.

Se oyó que el hombre aspiraba con profundidad.

—Permítame decirle, señora Daian, que eso implicará algunas dificultades, dado que es una simple niña perdida en un enorme mundo¿no lo cree? —planteó.

Daian volvió a sonreír.

—Y usted permítame decirle que allí es donde se equivoca —se retrepó en su asiento—. Cloe no es una simple niña… es una niña de fama mundial.

El hombre se aprestó a escuchar con atención.

Media hora después, al terminar la comunicación, Slade se quedó pensativo y en silencio (**N/A:** ahora díganme¿quién acertó? Jeje… Ü). Se había dado cuenta de que, de una u otra manera, su destino estaba ligado a mocosos problemáticos.

Lyla cuidaba a su hermano menor cuando de pronto sintió un ruido en el techo.

Era de noche, sus padres habían salido y, a excepción del niño de cinco años, ella estaba sola.

Pero no se inmutó.

Primero se fijó a través de la ventana, y no vio a nadie. Luego revisó la puerta, y le echó llave. Hizo lo mismo con la puerta trasera y todas las demás de la casa. También aseguró las ventanas.

Estaba más tranquila, se sentía segura, y se dirigió a la cocina.

De pronto, una voz la paralizó.

—¿De verdad creíste que entraría por la puerta principal?

Lyla se volvió con rapidez, y ahogó un grito al ver aun hombre adulto, de cuerpo entrenado, vestido totalmente de negro y enmascarado.

—¿Quién es usted¿Qué hace aquí? —la muchacha retrocedió, y tomó de reflejo el atizador que se encontraba cercano a la chimenea. Intentó defenderse con él—. ¡Váyase de aquí!

Slade rió con sorna y continuó caminando hacia, manteniendo los brazos detrás de su espalda. Lyla retrocedía.

—No soy un ladrón, pequeña —aclaró él—. Tengo planes mucho más grandes y ambiciosos que ése para mi vida —con extrema facilidad, le quitó el atizador, lo dobló, y lo arrojó a un costado—. Y créeme que cualquier defensa común no servirá conmigo. Tampoco quiero hacerte daño… A menos, claro, que me obligues…

Lyla tragó saliva, y miró de reojo el sofá que estaba cruzando una puerta. Su hermano dormía allí. Disimuló y alejó la vista de inmediato.

—¿Qué busca? —dijo, intentando sonar segura.

Slade hizo un sonido satisfecho (**N/A:** hagan de cuenta que sonrió, porque ¿cómo se ve cuando este tipo sonríe, si siempre lleva máscara?).

Comenzó a pasearse en círculos. Sabía que Lyla estaría lo suficientemente aterrorizada como para no huir ni intentar atacarlo. Ya la había intimidado.

—He oído que tienes como amiga a una muchacha llamada Cloe Campbell —comenzó—. O lo que es lo mismo, Paris. Y me interesa saber su paradero.

Lyla relacionó todo inmediatamente con Daian.

—Pierde su tiempo —repuso—. No sé dónde está ella. O por lo menos, sé lo que cualquiera: que huyó de su casa.

Slade negó con la cabeza, acompañándolo de un sonido que indicaba desaprobación.

—No debes serle tal fiel a una amiga —recomendó—. Pueden apuñalarte por la espalda cuando menos lo imaginas. Te lo digo por experiencia. Ahora —fijó su penetrante mirada en ella—, sé buena niña, y dime dónde está Paris.

Lyla tragó saliva con fuerza, armándose de valor.

—No… lo sé —dijo, apartando la vista.

Slade retrocedió, pero Lyla no se sintió capaz de mirarlo.

—Me lo dirás. Porque lo sabes, y si bien escapaste de otros, de mí no lo harás —amenazó Slade.

Lyla se volvió, dándole la espalda, intentando mantener la entereza.

—Dije que no lo sé¿cuántas veces debo repetirlo?

—Oh, querida niña, ya no lo repetirás… ya no mentirás —aseguró Slade, y algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Lyla se volviera.

—¡No! —gritó ella, horrorizada al ver que Slade sostenía en brazos a su hermanito, que continuaba dormido—. ¡No, déjelo! —se abalanzó hacia él, intentando arrebatarle al niño. Sin embargo, Slade no lo permitió, haciéndose a un lado y sujetando al niño con un brazo para soltar el otro y atrapar las manos de Lyla.

—Te advertí que no te haría daño a menos que me obligases —Slade la sostenía con firmeza—. Intenté ser amable, Lyla, pero no, tuviste que elegir el modo difícil —Lyla se esforzaba inútilmente por soltarse—. Ahora me dirás dónde está Cloe. ¡Ahora mismo!

Lyla abrió los ojos, dejando de forcejear.

—Sólo debes decirme dónde está —volvió a decir Slade—. Sólo eso, y me iré de aquí, y los dejaré en paz. Puedo prometerte que no sabrás nada más de mí. No busco hacerles daño. Sólo busco a Cloe.

La muchacha apartó la vista, mientras las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas. ¿Qué opción tenía en realidad?

—Está en Jump City, con los Jóvenes Titanes —dijo, y automáticamente sintió el peso de la culpa. Pero¿qué más podía hacer?

Slade sonrió, le entregó el niño a Lyla, y desapareció tan de improviso como había aparecido.

Lyla estrechó a su hermano llorando.

De pronto, sonó su celular. Ella atendió, aún presa del pánico.

—Olvidé mencionarte, querida niña —era la voz de Slade—, que si te atreves a intentar avisarle a tu amiga de mi visita… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ya no volverás a hablar con ella. ¿Entendido?

Lyla colgó de inmediato, pero Slade supo que el mensaje estaba comprendido.

—¡Bien hecho, Cloe! —dijo Robin, mientras ella descendía de un salto de un edificio con varias joyas en su poder. Joyas que le había arrebatado a Mumbo.

Raven descendió a su lado.

—Buen trabajo —la felicitó.

—¡Boo-yah! —exclamó Cyborg, pleno de felicidad—. ¿Sabes qué haremos ahora? —el resto de los Titanes negó con la cabeza. Cy se unió a Chico Bestia para decir ambos, con grandes sonrisas y notable alegría—. ¡Noche de películas!

Starfire rió.

—Vaya… ¡qué buena idea! —aceptó Cloe, algo sorprendida.

—De acuerdo, chicas —empezó Chico Bestia las empujó levemente—. Ustedes vayan a casa a preparar bocadillos… Nosotros iremos por las películas. Escogeremos algunas buenas, lo prometo.

—Querrás decir… escogerán algunas buenas para ustedes —dijo Raven, simulando seriedad.

Chico Bestia y ella se miraron, y Raven rió.

—Fue una broma —avisó.

Todos, excepto Cloe, la miraron con sorpresa. ¿RAVEN¿¿¿¿UNA BROMA?

—De verdad nos agrada tu cambio, Raven —admitió Robin—. Está bien, nos vemos en la Torre.

—Y¿qué le gusta comer a los muchachos? —preguntó Cloe, mirando la cocina sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Pues… —Starfire tomó la iniciativa—. Una bebida de brillantes colores que se envasa en latas y tiene gas y…

—Soda —aclaró Raven.

—Y bocadillos que parecen motas muy pequeñas de algodón y son dulces o saladas y se hacen con maíz…

—Palomitas —volvió a aclarar Raven.

—Y otras cosas pegajosas y de colores que vienen en entretenidos envoltorios y que pueden masticarse o saborearse —acabó Star, con una gran sonrisa.

—Golosinas —Raven negó con la cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa.

Cloe rió.

—¿Están acostumbradas a esto, no?

—¡Oh, amiga, es muy divertido! Siempre pasamos tiempo con nuestros amigos… —Starfire estaba muy entusiasmada.

—Ya es normal. Siempre tienen algún plan divertido cuando acabamos temprano con el "trabajo" —dijo Raven, haciendo señas de comillas con los dedos y poniendo más énfasis al llegar a la palabra trabajo—. Tal vez las películas no sean tan buenas siempre, pero siempre hay algo de qué reírse.

—Y ahora que puedes usar tus emociones… —empezó Cloe.

—Pues sí, creo que las usaré esta noche —Raven le sonrió con complicidad a su amiga.

—Oigan, chicas¿qué les parece si preparamos _otra_ sorpresa para los muchachos? —inquirió Cloe, con los ojos centellantes ante una genial idea.

Raven y Starfire se miraron desconcertadas, y la escucharon con atención.

—Tal vez hubiese sido mejor si Cloe y yo nos íbamos y ustedes se quedaban solos en la Torre —mencionó Cyborg de manera traviesa.

Robin y Chico Bestia, que caminaban junto a él, se detuvieron con las respectivas gotitas en la cabeza.

Al ver que no respondían, Cyborg volvió a intentar.

—Ya saben, algo así como una cita doble —sonrió—. Como lo que hicieron el otro día. Creo que ustedes y sus "amiguitas" la pasaron muy bien.

Con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente, ambos se volvieron.

—¡Ellas no son nuestras amiguitas! —aseguraron los dos, con la típica venita latiendo en el corazón por esta vez.

Cyborg rió.

—Vamos, viejo, sólo bromeaba —siguió caminando—. No dudo que lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá a su debido momento.

Y no se imaginaba cuán cerca estaba _algo_ de ocurrir… y no precisamente algo alegre.

—¿Hola? —Cyborg entró a la Torre y se extrañó al ver las luces apagadas.

—¿Chicas? —llamó Robin.

—¿Dónde habrán ido? —preguntó Chico Bestia.

Los tres miraron el oscuro living. Cy fue hasta las llaves de luz, e intentó encenderlas. Después de probar durante unos minutos, no lo logró.

—¿Qué sucede? —volvió a preguntar Robin.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron las tres chicas, encendiendo las luces de pronto.

Prácticamente, los muchachos quedaron clavados en el techo.

Cloe se rió.

—¿Se asustaron? —preguntó, sonriente.

Un poco más repuestos, los tres fueron capaces de apreciar todo. El living estaba adornado como para una fiesta, lleno de globos y otros objetos.

—Fue idea de Cloe —dijo Starfire, mirándola con una sonrisa—. ¿No les parece genial?

Los tres asintieron.

—Pues veamos las películas que trajeron —pidió Raven, y Chico Bestia le entregó una pila de videocasetes.

Las tres revisaron los títulos, y aunque Cloe y Raven no quedaron conformes (Star se conformaba con cualquier cosa), no dijeron nada al respecto. Después de todo¿qué podía esperarse de tres chicos que habían ido al videoclub? (**N/A:** a los LECTORES, no se me ofendan, chicos, pero es que recuerden que soy mujer… Pero admitámoslo, los dos sexos tienen errores, GRANDES errores para el otro¿o no?)

Star y Cloe se encargaron de traer los bocadillos mientras Raven acomodaba un poco el living y preparaba el televisor. (**N/A:** ¿Han notado que esta chica es la especialista es tecnología? Gran parte de la serie se la ha visto en una computadora…)

Poco después, todos estaban listos y sentados en el sofá para comenzar a ver una de las películas.

Ya habían pasado cuatros horas, dos películas y era de madrugada.

Acababa de terminar la segunda, y Cy encendió las luces por un segundo.

—Bueno, creo que es un receso. Todos podremos des… —Chico Bestia dejó de estirarse como un gato al ver cómo comenzaba a sonar la alarma— …cansar unos segundos. ¡Demonios¿No podemos tener unas horas de descanso?

Raven corrió a teclear en la computadora para determinar de dónde provenía la señal mientras Robin examinaba la imagen que había aparecido en la pantalla: un plano.

—No, Chico Bestia, no podemos —dijo, seriamente—. ¡Titanes, vamos!

Y de inmediato salieron corriendo.

—¿Un incendio? —preguntó Cloe, cubriéndose los ojos ante la brillante luz de las llamas—. ¿No tienen bomberos aquí? —sonrió.

—No se trata del incendio, Cloe, sino de quién lo provocó —dijo Cyborg, buscando por todo el lugar.

—¡Tanto tiempo, Titanes! —Slade surgió de entre las sombras—. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

—¡Otra vez tú! —gritó Raven. Sin embargo, antes de que terminara cualquier palabra, Robin ya se había lanzado hacia Slade con su bo metálico. Pero como siempre, no lo tomó desprevenido: Slade tomó el arma con facilidad y Robin salió disparado por el aire.

—¡Robin! —Star se lanzó a atraparlo, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Raven y Cloe lanzaron sendos rayos de sus poderes para atraparlo, lográndolo las dos.

—¡Star, tráelo! —gritó Cyborg—. Chicas, Bestita ¡denle con todo!

Chico Bestia se transformó en un tigre y se lanzó al ataque; Cloe y Raven comenzaron a lanzar más de sus rayos, y Star no tardó en unírseles, luego de dejar a Robin en el suelo.

Cy, por su parte, le lanzó su cañón sónico, y Robin, en cuanto se recuperó, una bomba.

El estallido de todos los poderes creó una nube de humo impresionante, y Chico Bestia se lanzó en medio de ella para atacarlo físicamente.

No obstante, pasó un minuto y él no salía. No se oían ruidos.

—¡Chico Bestia! —gritó Raven.

—¡Slade no está aquí! —respondió él, con rapidez—. ¡Huyó!

Suspendida en el aire, Cloe sintió un escalofrío. Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo Slade se abalanzaba contra ella, para lanzarla al suelo.

—¡No!

Comenzaron a forcejear mientras caían.

Ella recordó los entrenamientos, y antes de golpearse contra el suelo, aferró a Slade con fuerza por los brazos, y lo envió hacia atrás, asestándole una patada al mismo tiempo.

Giró a tiempo para no estrellarse, y sin piedad, continuó lanzándole sus rayos.

Slade no se lastimó. Cayó, apoyó las manos, hizo una voltereta y quedó de pie, esquivando los ataques de Cloe.

Star intentó atacarlo a golpes, desde la espalda, Chico Bestia intentó embestirlo convertido en otro dinosaurio, Raven lo sostuvo con un chaleco de su energía (que Slade rompió), y Robin se lanzó al duelo particular.

Slade corrió, pero no huía: se detuvo a poca distancia y lanzó una bomba de humo.

Sin poder ver, él ganaba tiempo.

—Vaya, Titanes, nada de diálogo, nada de piedad… —se le oyó decir—. ¡Cómo han cambiado las cosas¿Qué fue¿Terra, quizás?

—¡No hables de ella! —exigió Chico Bestia.

—Oh, el eterno enamorado —Slade rió con maldad—. ¡Qué fuerte es este amor! Y, Raven, querida¿cómo has estado¿Y tu padre?

Raven le gruñó, buscándolo con odio en la mirada.

—Pero he visto a alguien más¿no piensas saludar, Cloe?

Ella se horrorizó al oír su nombre.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tu madre te envía saludos… —continuó Slade.

Las miradas de los Titanes recorrían todo a su alrededor, buscándolo.

—¡Yo no tengo madre!

—Y —siguió él, sin prestarle atención— te exige que regreses a casa.

Slade volvió a surgir, en una cornisa no muy alta, con una persona tomada de las manos, que permanecían en la espalda, como esposadas.

Cloe abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Papá! —gimió, cubriéndose la boca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Chico Bestia, confundido.

—¡Déjalo, Slade! —gritó Raven.

—No, no, no —Slade negó con la cabeza—. Vamos, Cloe, contémosles juntos una linda historia para ir a la cama. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—¿Qué quiere decir, Cloe? —preguntó Robin.

Ella no podía hablar.

—Tan sólo déjalo, por favor —sollozó la muchacha—. No le hagas daño…

—Oh, no quiero hacerle daño… —le aseguró Slade—. Pero vamos, contémosles esa historia…

Cloe negó con la cabeza, sollozando.

—¡No, por favor!

—No quieres¿eh? —preguntó—. Pues bien, yo lo haré: tienen frente a ustedes, Jóvenes Titanes, a nadie menos que Paris, la gran cantante.

Todos la miraron con sorpresa, excepto Raven, que continuó mirando a Slade.

—¡Cierra la boca! —ordenó, preparando sus poderes—. Azarath… Metrion…

—Será mejor que tú cierres la boca, Raven, si no quieres dejar a tu amiga más huérfana de lo que es… —la que intentaba ser la amable voz de Slade se volvió brusca en un segundo. Raven bajó las manos con lentitud—. Eso está mejor. Como les decía, esta niña los engañó, tal y como mi antigua aprendiz. Ella era una niña de ciudad, mimada, y con todos los lujos, que por un capricho quiso unirse a ustedes. Pero no lo intentó con dinero, sino que lo hizo del modo más difícil. Y lo logró. Sus padres no están muertos; de hecho, Nick —lo levantó— es su padre. Y Daian, su madre. Ven aquí —le ordenó.

Sollozando aún, Cloe obedeció.

Bruscamente, Slade le soltó la alta coleta en que ella llevaba recogido el negro cabello, y la sostuvo de los hombros frente a los Titanes.

—¡Mírenla! —Cloe los miró mientras negaba con la cabeza y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas—. ¿No es linda? Sí, linda, y una perfecta mentirosa… como Terra.

Todos guardaban silencio. Ni siquiera Chico Bestia pudo reaccionar esta vez.

—Canta, mocosa —le susurró al oído Slade—. Canta, y muéstrales de qué hablo —exigió, ya en voz alta.

Cloe negó con fuerza.

—Bien, sabría que llegaríamos a esto —Slade encendió una pantalla enorme tras de sí, iluminándola. Allí empezaron a correr las imágenes del video "The Getaway", aquel que Raven había visto. Cloe cantaba y gesticulaba desde la pantalla, con una sonrisa fotográfica.

—¡No! —sollozó ella con más fuerza.

—Vamos, Titanes, no los engaño. Sus propios ojos lo ven. Fueron engañados… _de nuevo_ —la soltó. Cloe se desplomó en tierra, y Raven la ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Ahora —Slade continuaba—, ya saben la verdad. Y¿no quieren librarse de ella?

Lentamente, todos negaron con la cabeza.

—¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! —Slade rió nuevamente—. De todas formas, yo me encargaré de eso. Cloe, vas a venir conmigo. Regresarás a casa, con Daian, y seguirás cantando como siempre…

Cloe levantó el rostro; la ira le centelleaba en los ojos.

—No lo haré. Puedo seguir cantando, pero no regresaré con Daian. No lo haré —dijo con firmeza.

—Sí, lo harás —Slade levantó a Nick con brusquedad. Él se encontraba dormido o dopado, porque no reaccionó—. Recuerdas a tu padre¿no es así? —Slade le levantó la cabeza bruscamente, y colocó un cuchillo contra la garganta.

Cloe palideció y se quedó sin voz.

Los Titanes tampoco fueron capaces de hacer nada.

Con lentitud y totalmente aturdida, Cloe empezó a levantar las manos para cubrirse el rostro y cerrar los ojos. Eso era una pesadilla. Sí, eso era. No era posible que eso estuviese ocurriendo en realidad…

Ante tal descontrol de sentimientos, de sus manos surgió una chispa azul cielo, de sus propios poderes, que inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Slade.

—¡No! —Cloe intentó detener sus poderes, pero ya no pudo.

La chispa le dio Slade, quien con una indescriptible mueca macabra pasó el cuchillo por el cuello de Nick.

Slade soltó a Nick, quien se desplomó en el suelo, muerto.

Cloe abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y ya no pudo decir ni hacer nada. Al reaccionar, milésimas de segundos después, se lanzó hacia él, con una llama de poder en la mano lista para lastimar a Slade.

Pero Slade le sostuvo la mano, mientras las mejillas de Cloe se empapaban de llanto.

—¿Vas a convertirte en una asesina? —inquirió, despiadado—. ¿Serás como yo?

Cloe no flaqueaba.

—¿Eso quieres para tu vida?

—¡Cloe, no! —le gritó Chico Bestia—. ¡No lo hagas! —a nadie le preocupaba Slade, simplemente era ella, ella y su futuro.

—Si eso quieres, hazlo… pero vivirás con eso toda la vida —le dijo Slade, desoyendo a cualquier otra persona.

Cloe dio un grito de frustración, y se apartó, golpeando a Slade con toda su fuerza.

Volvió al suelo, y miró a su padre. Se quedó como petrificada, como muerta en vida.

Slade se marchó con rapidez, entre las sombras. Nadie se atrevió a seguirlo.

Cloe se lanzó con rapidez hacia su padre.

—¡Papá, no! —gimió, sollozante—. ¡No te mueras! —ya no pudo continuar. Se apoyó en el pecho de su fallecido padre, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y los Titanes formaron un corro a su alrededor, sintiendo el dolor de su compañera.

Quizá no importaba todas las verdades reveladas, todas las mentiras descubiertas, todos los engaños de Cloe; ella era, al fin y al cabo, una Joven Titán, y estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

Raven se acercó, y le tendió una mano, que ella aferró con fuerza. Una solitaria lágrima le surcó la mejilla.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Miles de discukpas por la desaparición y por la falta de actualización... les voy a explicar, antes de que intenten matarme: juro y perjuro que creí tener subido a la red el Capítulo Ocho, y cuando me decido a postearlo... O.O ¡NO ESTABA! En fin, de modo que volví a darle formato, y aquí lo tienen... espero que lo disfruten, y no olviden dejarme un comentario (si es que alguien está leyendo esta historia TT.TT).**

**Cariños...**

_**The Godess of imaginary light**_


	9. La Batalla Perdón

Capítulo Nueve:

**La Batalla (_Perdón_)**

No había absolutamente ningún tipo de ánimos en la Torre T.

Nadie hablaba, nadie era capaz de decir nada. Sólo Cloe lloraba en silencio.

"Es imposible", se repetía. "Imposible. Papá no está muerto, no, no… no lo está".

Raven caminó hacia ella, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

—No te tortures más, Cloe —le susurró. Podía leer su mente.

Cloe levantó la mirada nublada en lágrimas, y abrazó a su amiga torpemente.

Robin miraba a las chicas. Raven lo vio por encima del hombro de Cloe. Y con una severa mirada, le indicó que no podría hablar con ella por el momento.

No hasta que ella se repusiera.

Raven no lo permitiría.

Un par de días después, los cinco esperaban en el living, sin decir palabra, sentados en el sofá.

Cloe apareció en la punta de la escalera, aún pálida. Sólo había hablado con Raven en esos días, y las largas charlas acababan en silenciosos llantos por parte de la chica.

Pero ahora ya estaba lista. Y se enfrentaba a los Titanes, como debía.

—Antes de que empiecen a hacerme preguntas, les contaré toda la verdad —les anunció—. Cuando acabe, podrán hacer lo que deseen: estoy a su merced, y cualquiera de las peores reacciones… me las merezco —sonrió con aplomo.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de la cocina, a la vista de ellos, pero apartada, tal y como se sentía.

—Mi verdadera madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años, de modo que mi padre me crió solo —se obligó a no pensar en Nick, en aquel horrible hecho con Slade—. Hace tres años, en una reunión de negocios, papá conoció a Daian, una amable y simpática mujer… en lo que a apariencia respecta. Fueron conociéndose mejor, y papá acabó enamorándose. Creo que pasó un año hasta que se casaron —hizo una pausa, tragando saliva—. Al principio, pensé que Daian podría ser una madre para mí… reemplazar a aquella que no conocía. Y por un tiempo, lo fue. Era simpática, amable, jugaba conmigo y se esforzaba por ayudarme… pero pronto me di cuenta de que sólo lo hacía frente a papá —apartó la vista, mirando a la bahía—. Una tarde —sonrió—, me oyó cantar. Una vez más intentó ser mi amiga, una madre comprensiva, y pasó un rato charlando acerca de cuán bien cantaba y de que si me agradaba hacerlo —suspiró—. Le contesté con la verdad: yo amaba cantar, y me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de ir a clases donde me enseñaran a cultivar mi voz. Daian se encargó del resto: antes de darme cuenta, estaba en un conservatorio, estudiando formas de respirar, de entonar, los falsetes, de levantar la voz y modular el volumen sin desafinar. No tardé mucho en salir de allí. Y entonces —sus ojos sólo mostraron tristeza—, comenzaron las audiciones. Daian me llevaba de aquí para allá, a reuniones importantes con dueños de disqueras, a audiciones donde participaban miles de niños, a pruebas de canto en teatros… no recuerdo adónde no fuimos. Hasta que un buen día, dio en el clavo —se levantó y empezó a caminar, inquieta—. Conoció a alguien del ámbito muy importante, y ese alguien comenzó a promover conciertos y entrevistas con revistas, como si ya fuera una estrella. Pero Cloe no era un buen nombre, dijo. Mi primer concierto fue en París —ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza—, y como me gustó tanto la ciudad, me convertí en Paris. Mi nombre artístico —dijo—. Paris comenzó a hacer muy famosa —prosiguió—. Cantaba temas de artistas que me gustaban mucho, que ya conocía, que había podido practicar. Poco a poco, fui conociendo más artistas, y más canciones, y pude interpretar más temas. Así, estudiando letras, empecé a componer. Y entonces, vino mi "gran oportunidad": grabar mi primer disco. Ése salió ya hace casi un año. Luego, salió a la venta "Enigma" —Raven, en silencio, les pasó el disco al resto de los chicos—. Pero no todo era "color de rosa". Odiaba mi vida —admitió—. Daian dejó de mostrar su lado amable, se quitó la piel de cordero, y se transformó en lo que era: una ambiciosa y aprovechadora mujer sin piedad. Ella es mi representante. No dejaba de darme órdenes, de decirme qué hacer, y no de buen modo. Comencé a odiarla a ella. Pero no dije nada a mi papá porque él aún no la conocía bien, y además, continuaba queriéndola. De modo que, frente a él, Daian y yo éramos las mejores amigas. Pero se las ingenió para continuar arruinándome la vida: me sacó del colegio, ya no me dejaba salir sin custodia, me prohibió ir a fiestas, conocer personas que no fueran "de mi clase", y mantener cualquier tipo de comunicación que no implicara mi absoluta conveniencia. O mejor dicho, la suya.

Cloe recordaba todo, cada momento, cada discusión, cada grito, cada orden de Daian. Su odio crecía día a día. Volvió a sentarse.

—Sólo Lyla sobrevivió a todo esto. Ella continuó visitando mi casa, a pesar de las veces que Daian y los guardias la echaron. Papá la defendía —sonrió—. Me ayudó a conservar a mi única amiga. En los recitales, era ella quien me aconsejaba, me calmaba, me vestía, me maquillaba y me peinaba. Siempre estaba cuidándome. Ella era una muchacha normal. A mí me habían arrebatado mi sueño, convirtiéndolo en pesadilla… pero ella nunca me abandonó. Aún ahora, Lyla era la única persona que sabía dónde estaba. Daian la interrogó varias veces; nunca logró nada. Fue fiel hasta que… ella encontró una manera de chantajearla. No sé cómo, pero sé que lo hizo. Antes de mi último recital, ya no soporté. Llevaba meses planeando todo, cómo hacerlo, cómo escapar, el momento perfecto para irme, las excusas… y me marché. Huí, y llegué aquí. No fue fácil que me aceptaran —los miró—, pero cuando lo hicieron, decidí no decirles mi verdadera identidad; podían descubrirme, y entonces sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Daian me encontrase y me llevara de nuevo a una prisión. Y… bueno, eso es todo. Aquí me ven. A partir de allí, la historia la vivimos juntos.

—Pudiste confiar —dijo Chico Bestia, dolido.

—No los conocía, Bestita…

—Y venías a vivir con nosotros —continuó Cyborg—. Tampoco nosotros te conocíamos.

—Nos engañaste —apuntó Robin.

—Lo sé —Cloe lo miró directo a los ojos—, y de veras lo siento.

—¿Nos hubieras dicho la verdad si esto no pasaba? —preguntó Starfire.

Ella titubeó.

—No lo creo —musitó.

—¡¡Pero ya eras nuestra amiga, ya confiabas y sabías todo! —exclamó Robin.

Cloe agachó la cabeza; sabía que tenían razón. Todo era cierto.

—Lo sé, Robin… créeme, lo sé —tragó saliva, angustiada—. Pero a veces es tan difícil salir de una mentira…

Por un momento, los Titanes permanecieron en silencio. Se miraban entre sí de vez en vez, como intercambiando pensamientos. Después de unos interminables minutos, Robin se puso en pie:

—De todas manera, Cloe, ya demostraste ser una verdadera amiga.

—Eres una Joven Titán —Chico Bestia le sonrió.

—Has luchado lado a lado con nosotros —continuó Cyborg.

—Y no nos has traicionado, aún habiendo tantas oportunidades para hacerlo —Starfire sonrió.

—Daian no tenía derecho a matar a nadie —Raven endureció la mirada—. Y menos a tu padre. Es una malhechora.

—Y pagará por ello —aseguró Robin.

Sorprendida, Cloe abrió los ojos, como creyendo no oír bien.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió, temerosa.

—Sí —asintieron todos.

Cloe les abrió los brazos, entornando los ojos.

—Son mi familia. Los quiero —dijo, abrazándolos—. Gracias por perdonarme… Gracias…

Daian permanecía sentada en su oficina, en el décimo piso de un bello, elegante y enorme edificio céntrico.

No se preocupaba por Nick; ella misma lo había entregado a Slade. Se había encargado de dormirlo… sin darse cuenta de que lo había dormido por siempre.

—Señora Steford, tiene una llamada en la línea uno —informó una secretaria.

Daian atendió de inmediato.

—Señor Wilson —sonrió.

—Tengo algo que informarle, Daian —Slade fue al grano—. Amenacé a la muchacha tal y como me lo pidió, la delaté frente a sus amigos… y maté a Nick.

Por un momento, ella sólo se sorprendió.

—¿En serio? —inquirió, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—¿Me cree capaz de hace bromas como esa, señora? —replicó Slade.

—Ah, bueno… no importa de todas formas —Daian suspiró—. Eso obligará a la niña a tomar decisiones trascendentales. Fue una buena decisión, señor Wilson.

—Daian, ese hombre era su esposo —comentó Slade con cautela.

—Que haya sido mi esposo, no significa que lo quisiera —cortó ella, sin piedad—. Nick era un elemento, por decirlo así. Ni ayudaba, ni estorbaba. Estaba ciego conmigo, tanto que podría haber secuestrado a su hija haciendo que todos me viesen, y él continuaría creyendo en mí y en mi inocencia —dijo—. No se aparte del tema. ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—No hay siguiente paso, Daian —sorpresivamente, Cloe entró a la oficina de su madrastra. Vestía su uniforme de Joven Titán: una musculosa negra con la típica "T", y un pantalón blanco. Llevaba el cabello suelto, y la mirada tenía un tinte de ferocidad—. Todo termina hoy.

Daian, en lugar de intimidarse, sonrió y se retrepó en el asiento.

—Vaya, vaya —le dijo, enfadando más a la chica—. Volviste a mí, al fin y al cabo…

—Mataste a mi padre —Cloe ignoró el comentario anterior.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Paris —fingió Daian.

Cloe cerró los ojos, intentando contener toda su furia y no matarla. No quería convertirse en una asesina, mucho menos en ese momento. Si no había matado a Slade, mucho menos a Daian.

—Ya no finjas —ella entornó los ojos con desprecio, meneando la cabeza—. Lo mataste. Mataste a mi única familia… y lo pagarás —antes de que Daian pudiese decir nada más, Cloe alargó una mano hacia ella y la estampó contra la pared con la ayuda de sus poderes.

Aunque intentó moverse, gritar, Daian no pudo, dolorida.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas por el recuerdo de su padre, Cloe se concentró, y, en segundos, ella y Daian desaparecieron.

Era algo que había adquirido hacía poco tiempo: el poder de transportarse de un lugar a otro con sólo pensarlo.

Daian volvió a abrir los ojos, y observó un lugar completamente desconocido. Era la azotea de la Torre T.

Se puso de pie de un salto.

—Hola —Cloe también se puso de pie. Estaba frente a ella, a cierta distancia, y acababa de levantarse del suelo—. Tardaste mucho tiempo en despertar. Pero aquí estamos. Las dos.

Raven apareció en medio de su energía negra, trasladando consigo a todos los Titanes, que rodearon a Cloe y a su madrastra.

Daian rió con sorna.

—¡¡Por favor! ¿Qué puedes hacerme? —su mirada se volvió perversa—. Eres sólo una niña malcriada. Sí, maté a tu padre, aunque no con mis propias manos… ¿y eso qué? Siempre fue un estorbo. Como tú.

—Un estorbo que te hizo rica, ¿verdad? —Cloe empezó a caminar en círculos, y Daian retrocedía—. Nunca pensaste en mi padre, en mí, en lo que nos hiciste… sólo te importaba el dinero.

Daian se encogió de hombros.

—¡Qué novedad! —exclamó—. Oh, pobre de ti, ¿no es así? Robé tu vida, tu sueño dorado, a tu papito… te quité la inocencia.

—Al contrario —Cloe apretó los dientes con furia—, me abriste los ojos. Hubo en tiempo en que yo también creí en ti… un tiempo que se acabó hace mucho.

Cloe le lanzó una bola de su poder a Daian, y ésta salió despedida, aterrizando metros atrás, de espalda.

Intentó ponerse de pie con rapidez.

—¿Qué fue eso? —la miró horrorizada.

Cloe se le acercó con parsimonia.

—¡Ah, eso! —formó en sus manos una llama azul claro—. Pues, estando aquí, descubrí que tengo poderes…

—¡¡Imposible! —gritó Daian, con el miedo pintado en el rostro—. Eso… ¡¡eso no es posible!

Cloe sonrió.

—Todo es posible —Daian se puso en pie y corrió hacia la puerta de las escaleras… pero allí estaba Starfire, con los ojos brillando intensamente en color verde.

—Te quedarás, y pelearás —le recomendó, apuntándole con un Starbolt.

Daian negó con la cabeza, y retrocedió espantada.

Quedó en el centro de la arena, mirando aturdida a su alrededor.

—¡¡Todos… todos son unos monstruos! —gritó, alterada y asustada—. ¡Aléjense!

—No somos monstruos —con la mirada calma, Cloe empezó a avanzar de nuevo hacia Daian. Los Titanes la siguieron en silencio.

—Sólo somos diferentes —dijo Raven, con su expresión neutra.

—Sólo somos Jóvenes Titanes —acabó Robin.

Daian dio un grito espantado, y ya no pudo recordar nada más.

Cloe estaba de pie en la puerta del living, vestida con unos jeans y una remera oriental rosa. Llevaba una mochila ligera al hombro.

Frente a ella, estaba el resto de los Titanes.

—Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí —suspiró, paseando la mirada por cada uno de ellos—. Todos son geniales.

—Oh, amiga, dinos que no te irás —pidió Starfire, afligida, con las manos en su pecho. Robin se acercó a ella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Cloe sonrió.

—Creo que no me queda otra opción…

—Pero Daian se encuentra encarcelada —se adelantó Chico Bestia, con las orejas bajas, triste—. Ya no tienes que huir de nadie.

—Sí, pequeña, y no tienes que volver a ser cantante si no quieres —le recordó Cyborg.

—Pero es que yo sí quiero, Cy, chicos —aclaró Cloe—. Chicos, mi corazón siempre estará con ustedes, pero desgraciadamente mi sueño está lejos de aquí, en Sudamérica.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Quédate, Cloe. Tienes un lugar aquí, en esta Torre, en este equipo —habló Robin.

Cloe suspiró.

—¿Raven?

Raven estaba en un rincón, con la capucha subida y su rostro oculto en las sombras.

—Raven, ven… quiero despedirme de ti —rogó Cloe, entornando sus ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haré.

—No me hagas esto…

—No quiero que te vayas —Raven alzó la vista, y había un asomo de lágrimas en sus azules ojos—. Por favor, Cloe… No te vayas… Elige ser Titán, elige ser cantante… Sé Paris, o sé Cloe… pero no te vayas…

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

Robin sonrió, y se adelantó hacia ella.

—Dime, Paris —empezó, con cierta picardía—, ¿has oído acerca de "combinar profesiones"?

Ella lo miró, totalmente desconcertada. A los lejos, Chico Bestia intentaba consolar a Raven, y había logrado que se quedara junto a los demás.

—Veo que no —prosiguió el líder—. Entonces, te haré una pregunta más clara: ¿no puedes ser cantante y _algo más_ al mismo tiempo? —inquirió.

Los ojos de Cloe brillaron cuando ella sonrió, entendiendo.

Raven levantó la vista de inmediato, quitándose la capucha.

—Contéstame, Cloe —volvió a pedir Robin, mientras todos los chicos prestaban la máxima atención—. ¿Puedes ser cantante y Joven Titán al mismo tiempo?

Cloe suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Realmente deseaban que se quedara.

—Es complicado —admitió.

—Pero todo es posible, tú misma lo dijiste —Starfire le sonrió.

Cloe elevó la mirada al cielo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pues entonces, _será _complicado —dijo, suspirando nuevamente—. Porque lo intentaré.

Mientras entendía la noticia, Raven fue sonriendo poco a poco, hasta que por fin mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los Titanes comenzaron a festejar todos juntos, mientras Raven se acercó con cierta timidez a su amiga.

—¿De verdad nos hubieras dejado? —preguntó.

—Sólo si no hubiese otra opción —ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Pero siempre tienes opciones, ¿no es así? —Raven sonrió con perspicacia.

—Sí. Siempre —aseguró Cloe, y ambas se unieron al festejo conjunto.


	10. Alguien Me Está Cuidando

**Capítulo Diez:**

**Alguien me está cuidando**

—_Ésta es una canción que compuse para mi papá… ya casi ha pasado medio año de su muerte, pero ni aún así lo olvido… o dejo de extrañarlo… _

**Found myself today**

**Oh, I found myself and run away**

**Something pulled me back**

**The voice of reason I forgot I had**

**All I know is just you're not here to say**

**What you always used to say**

**But it's written in the sky tonight…**

**So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes worg**

**When I'm stading in the dark I'll still believe**

**Someone's watching over me**

**Seen that ray of light**

**And it's shinning on my destiny**

**Shinning all the time**

**And I won't be afraid**

**To follow everywhere it's taking me**

**All I know is yesterday is gone**

**And right now I belong**

**To this moment to my dreams**

**So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes worg**

**When I'm stading in the dark I'll still believe**

**Someone's watching over me**

**It doesn't matter what people day**

**And it doesn't matter how long it takes**

**Believe in yourself, and you'll fly high**

**And it only matters how tru you are**

**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**

**So I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes worg**

**When I'm stading in the dark I'll still believe**

**Someone's watching over me**

**That I won't give up**

**No I won't break down**

**Sooner than it seems life turns around**

**And I will be strong**

**Even if it all goes worg**

**When I'm stading in the dark I'll still believe**

**That someone's watching over**

**Someone's watching over**

**Someone's watching over me…**

**Someone's watching over me…**

Paris se inclinó ante su público junto con su banda en el teatro donde tocaban, y al levantarse, su localizador comenzó a sonar.

Ella miró la pantalla con rapidez, rió, y corrió hacia la salida por la puerta trasera.

Momentos después, llegaba junto a los Titanes, ya con su uniforme (**N/A:** no me pregunten cómo se cambió ni dónde… U-U), llena de energías y dispuesta a aplastar a los chicos malos con sus poderes, junto a sus amigos.

Y sí, después de todo, sí se podía.

FIN

* * *

**Pues heme aquí, ya terminando el fic. Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que se animaron a bancar mis divagaciones, mi forma de escribir, y todo lo que ocurrió en esta historia de fantasía. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen todos los reviews que quieran… y para los que me preguntan porqué no más romance… nn Les respondo que para eso están mis SongFic One-shoot… ¡Nos vemos!**

_**«The Godess of Imaginary Light»**_


End file.
